Valentine
by optimus prime 007
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Prowl decide's to throw caution to the wind and confess his feelings to Jazz. How will Jazz react when he finds out his best friend is in love with him? G1 Verse. ch 8: Fluff, fun and smut! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I know it's late but since my muse has been feeling better lately I still had to write it. It's a Prowl and Jazz Valentine's Day short story. It will only be two or three chapters. So please enjoy. Planing on it being fluff but could be much more if persuaded. ;)

* * *

**Prowl**

There comes a time in a mech's life when his priorities change. What once was important at one point is now cast aside for something more valuable to the spark.

For me my priorities haven't exactly changed per say. I'll never stop being Optimus Prime's second in command. My processor will never let me stop calculating and coming up with defense strategies for the Autobots. It is my honor to serve my Prime and perform my duties to the best of my abilities.

I am however hoping to add one thing to my life to give it more meaning…to make me…complete.

Yes, despite what several of my fellow Autobots think of me (mainly the younger ones who don't know me as well as they believe), I do have a spark and I do get lonely and have needs just like every other mechanism on the base. While I am driven by my beliefs and duty as an Autobot there are things in life I desire.

But I'm also habitually a very private mech. I keep things…feelings to myself. Have done so since I was a small youngling. I'm also the second in command which means I need to project an aura of stoicism and need to keep a professional distance from many of my fellow Autobots knowing that the decisions I make could possibly send mechs to their death. Decisions I cannot make if I'm too emotionally involved.

Hence the reason why many of the younger mechs who joined when I was already at a high ranking officer call me a sparkless fragger when they think I can't hear them.

I'm ok with that even though they are wrong. I do care about them and it pains me each time we lose a mech or femme. I do take things to spark as passionately as Optimus or Jazz or Ironhide or even Ratchet. However, I understand why they think that way at times. And even though I come off as a sparkless mech they do respect me as many of my decisions or even actions have saved their lives as well.

Besides, it's not like I don't have friends. Optimus Prime's elite officers are all my good friends. Jazz and Prime being my closest since we went through the academy and graduated together. I've often confided in them during those days when my emotional well being was at a low. I could always count on them to lift my spirits.

Especially Jazz.

That mech has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to intuitively knowing when a mechanism is in need of a good laugh to feel better or in need of getting totally inebriated from high grade to drown their sorrows. He never fails to just drop into my office to give me a break, bring me some energon, or make me laugh so hard my armor seams feel like they're about to pop. And he's always been there when my spark aches after losing a fellow Autobot.

Then somewhere a long the line, I'm still not sure exactly when it happened, I started really looking forward to seeing Jazz in my office or in my quarters for a strategy game. I even missed him if a day had gone by without his presence being in the same room with me in some fashion. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with my best friend.

Of course I've told him none of this. For one, we're at war. Second, I don't want to ruin our friendship over some infatuation I might have with him. So, I've learned to just accept him as my friend and kept our relationship in that capacity. My duty as Prime's second in command makes it easier as it gives me something to focus on. I would be the first to admit it that I'm bonded to my work.

I've noticed that as the war progressed and we rose through the ranks that Jazz too has been bonded to his job of Head of Operations and Third in Command. He still has his flings from time to time. He was well known for his interfacing prowess even at the academy and was heavily sought after by mechs and femmes. As for how many he actually interfaced with I'll never know. I just know that Jazz loves that kind of attention. But now that he's the third in command he's no where near as promiscuous. He even confessed to me that he actually only interfaces after an overly strenuous mission or when a mission fails which for Jazz are both rare.

However, times change and mechanisms change. This war is never ending. We're on a strange new planet now. And there are so few of us left. Jazz and I had a long talk about how we've lost sight of what we're fighting for - a chance of peace and happiness.

We both agreed that perhaps despite this war we cannot and should not forget to live.

The image of his optics flaring brightly when he stared at me and said this is still vivid in my processor. Jazz rarely ever took his visor off to reveal his emotionally charged deep cobalt optics to anyone. I felt honored. My spark quickened at the look he gave me. I wasn't sure then and I'm still not completely certain now if I was simply seeing what I wanted to see.

Was he implying that _**we**_ could have some happiness together? Or was he implying that I need to get off my aft and find a mech or femme for myself?

We both know I'm not the best mech for flirting or relaying my feelings to another bot. I'm exceedingly private and its been far too long since I even dated a mech or femme. Another reason why I have not spoken of my feelings to Jazz. I didn't know how to tell him.

Plus, he never made a move or gave any indication that he was attracted to me in any way. At least I haven't noticed any subtle hints. I'm not blind or as oblivious as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe think I am when it comes to a mech or femmes flirtations. I do notice them. They're just usually not directed at me.

And so for the past few months I fretted over my situation in between the skirmishes with the Decepticons and the repairs to human properties. At my wits end and on the verge of locking up, I finally broke down and confessed everything to Optimus. He is wise beyond his years and I had hoped he'd be able to give me some advice.

Alas it is because of Optimus that I am standing here now in Jazz's quarters with a datapad in my hand on what the humans call Valentine's Day. Not only is it a celebration of love and fertility. It is also a day when you can reveal your love for someone through gifts, song, or even words. A day where you can dare to love and hope that love is returned.

I felt nervous and anxious. Not for hacking Jazz's door lock but for the words I wrote and more importantly, how he'll respond to them.

Will he laugh when he finds and reads this?

Will this be the end of our friendship?

What if he already found someone to love?

What if he really does love me in return?

Or am I simply a fool in love?

Optimus seemed supremely confident about the outcome. Throwing caution to the wind, I set the datapad down on Jazz's recharge berth knowing he would lay here first while listening to some music once he returns from his predawn patrol with the twins. I was supposed to ensure they followed through with their punishment but asked Jazz to take my place, claiming I had a back log of reports because of their latest prank. Jazz being the best friend he was took my place no questions asked thus giving me this moment to sneak into his quarters.

Before I had a change of spark, I turned on my heel and quickly strode out of Jazz's quarters re-engaging the door lock. My spark fluttered like mad in its chamber as I made my way to my office to start my shift. Normally, I'm a very calm and patient mech. I do not get riled up and can wait an exceedingly long time.

That is not the case today.

Logically, I shouldn't be so nervous. After all if that paranoid glitch Red Alert can find some bot to love him then my chances of succeeding with Jazz had to be at least sixty-nine point ninety-nine percent or higher.

And despite my waning confidence, I was comfortable with that percentage.

* * *

Up next: Jazz returns to the Ark O.O


	2. Chapter 2

I originally planned for this to only be two or three chapters. Looks like it might be a tad longer! Lol. My muse never likes making things simple or easy for a bonded pair.

* * *

**Jazz**

Of all the patrols it had to rain it picked this one. I giggled to myself. Primus _**does**_ deliver.

"This sucks!" Sunstreaker hissed for the umpteenth time as he kept a close distance behind me. "I'm gonna get Prowl! That fragger must have known it was going to rain! The wax job on my armor is _**totally**_ ruined. Not to mention the mud is scratching my paint job!"

I laughed loudly at my counterpart then laughed even harder when he cursed at me in our native language.

Actually, I know for a fact that Prowl _**does**_ check the weather regularly for the patrols. It's strictly a precautionary measure. Lightening and our kind don't mix well. Neither does Sunstreaker with rain and mud. And of course Prowl knows this. The entire base knows about Sunstreaker and his vanity.

However, I highly doubt Prowl set up the twin's punishment to coincide with this storm on purpose. That's just not how the mech rolls. He doesn't even have a mean nut or bolt in his frame and would never do anything out of spite or revenge. In fact, in all the time I've known Prowl I've only seen him get mad once and that was at himself!

Me on the other hand, I'm always up for some spiteful fun. Nothing ever too bad or even mean; I'd never let a fellow Autobot get hurt. Like Prowl I don't get mad. More often or not my retaliation is always in good sport or a friendly reminder that the Jazzman is the master prankster. Who do you think the twins learned most of their best pranks? That's right – moi.

So I spun my tires faster and fishtailed my rear, purposely slinging more mud back at the yellow mech's alt form

"Hey!"

"Relax Sunstreaker, it's only a li'l mud. It washes off," I laughed.

"Easy for you to say! You're the one in the lead!" he shot back.

"Well at least you're not bringing up the rear, bro!" Sideswipe added. "I have to deal with the mud from both of you and _**your**_ stinky exhaust fumes Sunshine!"

"Frag you! My exhausts fumes don't stink! And don't call me that!"

"No, you just think they don't and I'll call you whatever I feel like," Sideswipe countered and then suddenly yelped loudly.

My sensors picked up that Sunny slammed on his brakes which made Sideswipe swerve to avoid ramming into his brother and spinout of control. The mech transformed as his alt form started to roll over. I did the sensible thing and came to a stop knowing the twins were going to have a go at each other. Upon transforming, I wasn't disappointed.

"That's what you deserver!" Sunstreaker shouted, transforming into his bi-ped form.

"You aft!" Sideswipe yelled as he charged at Sunstreaker, tackling his brother to the soggy ground.

The mud flew as the brother's wrestled and exchanged harsh words as they often do when angry with each other. And I stood there, gazing up at the heavens wondering why I actually volunteered to do this assignment/sparkling duty no questions asked.

Then I reminded myself that I was that kind of mech. I'd do anything for my friends or even mechanism I'd just met. Always have and always will. I was raised to be kind and generous and even I wasn't raised that way, it was my nature. Plus, Prowl was my best friend and he never asked for help with anything regarding the job unless ordered to.

Of course, I was kind of hoping when he called me to his office late last night that he was finally going to ask me out for a date. After all, today is Valentine's Day. The entire base is celebrating it tonight with a party. Alas, I was disappointed. I forced a smile and accepted whatever task it was Prowl needed me to do.

In hindsight, I think I was _**too**_ subtle with Prowl, hinting at him to ask me out a while back. Oh I know I could have asked him out instead. But I didn't want to make _**that**_ mistake again. Once ended up being too much spark ache for me when I saw something I wanted to see with this one mech long, long ago. It ended up costing our friendship because we felt too awkward around each other or more like he felt awkward around me once he realized how I truly felt about him.

I promised myself I'd never do that again and I didn't want to risk anything like that happening with Prowl. Our friendship is far too important to me. Some days it hurts being close to him and not being able to give him the affection he deserves. Other days I'm grateful to have him in my life even as a friend. And Optimus thinks I'm certifiable and begs me to not speak what's on my processor after a I had long meeting with Prowl.

I can't help it if the mech is sexy looking and has a voice that sends shivers down my back struts. Those doorwings and aft are to die for!

I sighed. Primus I had it bad for the mech.

"Ok, ya two knock it off," I said kicking the nearest aft.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Ya should 'ave done that in the first place, Sunny," I countered, as the brothers got to their feet. "Thanks ta ya we're walkin; back to the base. We can't transform wit' all this mud in our transformation cogs."

"The rain will wash the mud off then we can transform and roll back," Sunstreaker smirked, stretching his arms out.

That smirk dropped off his face a moment later as Primus stepped in once again but stopping the rainfall.

"Frag!"

Sideswipe laughed, "Nicely done bro!"

"Let's go. We're a mile from the Ark," I ordered.

"I'm gonna get that fragger," Sunstreaker growled, him and his brother falling into stride with me.

"If you're talkin' 'bout Prowl I suggest ya lay off. Tryin' to get him was what got ya on this patrol in the first place, rememba?"

"Whatever, we deserve retribution."

"Right, Sunny!" Sideswipe agreed. "I'm with you."

I shook my head and didn't say anything. I knew no matter what I said they're processors had already been decided. All I could do was warn Prowl when I see him later this morning. I wonder how he'll like my Valentine's gift. I left it by his office door before I went for patrol.

I just put 'Happy Valentine's Day' on it to keep it as anonymous as I could and purposely left it outside his door rather than hack the code to his office and put it on his desk. That would have given away who it was to easily as Optimus can override all security codes and I can hack all security codes.

I can easily imagine Prowl having a processor crash trying to figure out who would have left him the gift.

Oh slag! Maybe I shouldn't have left it so anonymous!

"Jazz!"

"Hm…what?" I asked as I was pulled from my inner and almost panicked thoughts. Glancing onward, I noticed we finally reached the Ark's entrance. "Sorry, my processor was miles away."

"Do you still have the wax I let you borrow?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, I left it on my berth. Was meanin' to give it back to ya."

"Give me your code and I'll get it since I know how vain you both are about your looks," Sideswipe snickered.

"I'm not half as bad as your brother!" I remarked, transmitting Sideswipe the code to unlock my door. It's not the first time I've given my door security code to a mech or femme and it won't be the last. I change it everyday, sometimes twice a day, so I'm not worried about anyone abusing it to pull a prank on me. They all know better. "Bring back one of my music mixes!"

"Sure thing Jazz!" he shouted over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

"I'm gonna check us in with Red."

"Ok Jazz. See you shortly," Sunny replied.

I had half a processor to go see Prowl that very moment but took one look at myself and decided that dried caked on mud was not the impression I wanted on his processor after he found his gift. At least I hope he's found it by now. He's usually in his office at the crack of dawn. It's an hour past sunrise.

"Patience Jazz," I murmured to myself. "Don't blow this by gettin' too anxious."


	3. Chapter 3

So far, there will be one more chapter after this one! Those of you who listen to classical music may appreciate the piece Prowl is listening too. It's one of my all time favorites.

Now, on with chapter 3 (as the author runs and hides)

* * *

**Prowl**

The music play was powerful, wonderful, uplifting…

"Someone's in a good mood," sounded a deep familiar voice above the music, snatching my attention and surprising the slag out of me.

I instantly dropped my feet from my desk and jerked upright from relaxed, reclined position I'd been in.

"Prime! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," I stammered, my hand fumbling to silence the music.

"Relax Prowl," Optimus laughed, entering the rest of the way into my office and closing the door.

Primus I never even hear the door open or the code being keyed in to bypass the lock! But then I was so absorbed in the music and my own thoughts that Megatron himself could have marched in and I wouldn't have noticed.

"It's a piano concerto, right?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 to be precise. It was a Valentine's gift left outside my office door."

"From that grin I saw on your face a moment ago…I take it the gift was from a certain mech you _admire_?" Optimus teased.

"It was anonymous. However, I strongly suspect that it was Jazz who left it despite the fact that many know I have classical music playing softly in the background in my office," I smiled, unable to contain the unbelievably wonderful feeling I'd been having since I found the gift.

"So what are your chances now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you Prowl. You play the numbers better than anyone. I know you had a number for you shot with Jazz."

"After finding the gift, I believe my chances are better than ninety-five percent," I replied confidently.

Again my friend laughed at me.

"Well, this is one bet I wont mind losing," Optimus said and I shot him a confused look. "Come now Prowl. Everyone on base has placed a bet on when you and Jazz finally hook up. I was confident it would happen without outside interference – the advice I gave you doesn't count because you came to me about the issue. However, I just didn't think either of you would be so engrossed with your work that you two would have taken _**this**_ long."

I frowned. I never liked it when my personal life was made public. What's the point of privacy then?

"I'm teasing you Prowl," Optimus laughed heartily. "It's just the officers who placed bets and only because I opened my mouth to Ironhide one night _**long**_ ago back on Cybertron after large consumptions of high grade. He didn't believe me at first as the signs weren't so obvious. One had to look _**really**_ hard and long enough to spot them. And you only slipped once when Jazz was captured by the Decepticons. You came up with a plan that had a less than a fifty percent success rate. You're never satisfied with any strategy unless it's seventy percent or higher."

"And since then?" I curiously questioned.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, a few of the elite femmes, including my Elita, and I have been watching you and Jazz dance around the issue. While I may have lost, I take consolation that my bonded will win," he smiled behind that mask of his.

At least I'm more than certain he _**was**_ smiling. I couldn't see the smile but he had a look of utter glee in his optics. I had a sneaky suspicion it was Optimus who started the bet too. He and Jazz used to make wagers back at the Academy all the time.

"Well, it's not etched in plating just yet. Jazz still has to read the letter I left him."

"He's back from patrol. I just saw him in the recreation room," he said and my doorwings twitched anxiously. "Want me to see if he read it or not?"

"No. I'm sure if he read it he'll track me down or at least I hope he would," I chuckled nervously.

"You're probably right. Well, I need to be going. I have a conference call before Elita and the femmes arrive for their visit today. I'll see you this evening at the party."

"Of course, Sir."

"And Prowl…Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you, Sir."

Alone once again, my processor pondered. Did Jazz read it and was afraid to come to me? Did he read it and decided that I'm not worth it? Or perhaps he didn't read it at all yet. Curiosity nibbled at my data chips. I _**needed**_ to know.

"Perhaps a trip to the recreation room for some energon would do me some good," I said, a rare moment of impatience consuming me. "Plus, I could find out if Jazz was really the one who left the music."

I smirked, ejecting the music file and snatching it up. I grabbed a datapad and placed it in the one hand with the music file. Everyone else would assume it was just work in my hand. If it was from Jazz_** he'll**_ notice it.

I calmly marched on to the recreation room to see Jazz was indeed there. My spark fluttered wildly upon seeing how immaculately clean he looked, his vision focused on the datapad before him and the stylus flowing smoothly upon it. I'm not sure if it's me or not but he seemed more radiant today than any other day I'd seen him.

Perhaps he has read my letter.

"Up so soon Jazz?" I asked as I arrived at his table.

"No, I haven't been to recharge yet," he chuckled, leaning back, twirling the stylus with his fingers. "I was so covered in mud that I didn't want ta track it inta ma quarters so I cleaned up in main wash racks. Then I came here for some energon while I worked on ma report."

"Oh," I responded, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Everything ok?" he asked, and I noticed very subtle change in the way his visor glow. He was checking out the file in my hand. It was very brief glance but noticeable to one looking for it.

"I'm fine," I replied, maintaining my usual aura of professionalism. I sighed contently on the inside however. Just knowing for certain that it _**was**_ Jazz that left the music was elating. "I take it you have something of value to report since you're working on it right away."

"Most definitely," he smiled brightly. "If ya have time, get some energon and sit down. I'll tell ya 'bout it."

"Very well, I will," I smiled, minutely. I set down the datapad and music file on the table before marching off towards the energon dispenser.

"Hey Jazz!!" the troublesome duo shouted announcing their presence. "You gotta hear what Blue wrote for his Valentine!"

I smiled to myself, ignoring their antics. Not even one of their pranks could dampen the good mood I was in right now.

"Guys! Give it back to me!" Bluestreak cried out.

I glanced back quickly to see him chasing after the twin brothers in desperation. I'll have to talk to the young gunner again about not letting Sunstreaker or Sideswipe take advantage of him. Poor Blue is often targeted for pranks or coerced into doing the prank by the dastardly duo.

"Prowl! You saved me a trip to your office. I know you're on break but I was wondering if you could approve of this," Hound said, intercepting me before I reached the dispenser.

"Hound, in all the time you've known me have I ever taken a break?" I slightly smirked, accepting the datapad he had to offer.

"Bonded to the job, Sir?"

"Unfortunately, as the second in command it's a requirement," I remarked making the scout chuckled lightly. I glanced over the request. All points irrelevant – date, time, location. All factored into whatever duty rotations I had scheduled for this duration. I even noted that he was requesting this time off a month in advance.

"Cliffjumper is covering my shift," Hound chimed in, knowing that would be my first question.

"So what's the event that can't be missed this time?" I asked.

"It's the first day of spring Prowl," he smiled. I just stared at him. "Ok, there's a parade to celebrate the first day of spring in this little town outside of Portland and the kids asked me if I would participate in it. I couldn't turn down the kids."

"It's approved," I said, shaking my head. I pulled my stylus out and signed the request. "Just make sure Cliffjumper drops by to request the shift change as well."

"Of course," he smiled as the twin's laughter filled the room.

Once more, I glanced over to see them at the table with Jazz. Confident he'd take care of them if they got too out of hand and not wanting anything to ruin my day, I returned to my original objective of getting some energon. Of course, my audios were always paying attention. They weren't as sensitive as Jazz's but with as obnoxiously loud as Sunstreaker was being they didn't have to be.

"Guys stop teasin' Blue," Jazz chided, his voice carrying across the room like a sweet melody to my audio receptors.

"Frag Jazz, you're starting to sound as boring as _**Prowl**_!" Sideswipe commented.

"Hey, now whose idea do ya think it was for the party tonight?" Jazz countered.

"Ok, so you're still cool," Sunstreaker snickered. "I just didn't know Cybertronians were such love sick fools like these humans! 'Be my Valentine' 'My heart is yours, will you be mine' 'You're my ray of sunshine, wont you be my Valentine'."

"Yeah, and they actually have websites where you can get poems from!" Sideswipe added. "Or at the stores you can buy candy with words of love on them!"

"It's all in the spirit of the holiday," Bluestreak argued and several bots agreed with him.

"Oh I know but do they have to be so desperate? Check out what this fool wrote!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, rather loudly.

'_My dearest…__**mech**__..._

_We have been good friends for the longest time. A lasting friendship that I wouldn't trade for all the energon in the universe…'_

All sound faded and my spark stilled as the words poured from Sunstreaker's vocal processor.

Those were words_** I**_ wrote for Jazz to read.

How…?

I glanced over to see everyone around the table intently listening to Sunstreaker read my letter to Jazz. Even Jazz was listening. Some of them were giggling either at my written words or at Sunstreaker's commentary. I honestly didn't know which. Sideswipe was looking right at me, daring me to shut his brother up with smirk on his face.

I took one look at Jazz and the others around the table and my spark sank.

My doorwings fell flat onto my back. My all time high just dropped to the lowest of lows. The last thing I wanted was for the entire base to know something so private and intimate about me. If I go over there and shut Sunstreaker up, that's exactly what will happen – they'll know it was me who wrote those words.

That's not how I wanted Jazz to find out.

Helpless to stop it, I fled the recreation room. My chest hurt as my spark constricted from the devastation. My systems heated up from my anger that was directed at myself for being so stupidly foolish to believe. My processor started to throb and ache, indications that it was well on its way to crashing as I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

At the moment, I didn't give a frag. I transformed and raced out of there and out of the Ark not caring where I'd end up.

"Why did I have to be such an idiot?!" I growled as my tires furiously chewed up the dirty road beneath them.

I don't even know how far I travel before my processor finally crashed. My last conscious thought before oblivion was that Jazz would probably never know the letter was from me.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts. It's been rough since my mom's passing and this fic has awakened my muse. Again, you have my humble thanks.

Second, I know before I said this would be the last chapter. However, my muse has a mind of her own! So, it's not over! To be safe, I will say there will be '_at least_' one more chapter after this one. Lol.

* * *

**Jazz**

Sunstreaker was only on the fourth sentence when Sideswipe reached over, covering the datapad his brother was reading from.

"Sunny, that's enough," the red mech said appearing uncharacteristically solemn.

"Frag you, this is good stuff!" Sunny laughed, pushing his brother's hand a side.

"Sideswipe is right," Bluestreak of all mechs spoke up. "That's obviously someone's letter. It wasn't meant for the entire ship to hear."

"Wimps! Who all wants to hear the rest?" Sunny asked.

"No," Sides growled, tackling his brother and taking away the datapad.

I rolled my optics, glancing at the ceiling. Not again. Once during a day was bad enough. Now I actually have to punish them.

"Alright, break it up," I forcibly ordered, leaving no room for nonsense in my voice.

In one audio and out the other. Fragging younglings. It took Hound, Bluestreak, Mirage and myself to stop the twins from fighting. They stormed off, obviously arguing over their bond. Oh well, at least it saved on the audio receptors.

"Jazz! I'm desperate!" Blaster exclaimed, racing into the recreation room. "My music library has a virus. Perceptor won't be able to clean it up for another two days! The party tonight is doomed if there's not music!"

"Say no more ma friend," I smiled, glancing towards the energon dispenser. I was going to tell Prowl I'd meet up with him in an hour to go over my report only the mech was no where in sight. Hmm, that's odd.

"Jazz! I need time to pick songs and sort them out!" Blaster continued, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Alright, relax mech. I'm comin'!" I replied, my optics spotting the music file and datapad on the table.

I grinned. So that's it!

The sneaky fragger! He _**knew**_ I was the one who left the music file for him outside his office door. So he probably left it here on purpose so I'd take it back to him. Well, two can play at that game.

"Bluestreak, do me a favor," I said, picking up the music file and datapad. "Give these to Prowl. He left them behind."

"That's not like Prowl," Bluestreak commented, frowning. "He never leaves work behind."

"Jazz!"

"Comin' Blaster! Don't get ya energon line in a twist. Blue, please, just do it," I insisted, shoving the items into Blue's hands.

I hurried off with Blaster, not giving Bluestreak a chance to argue the point or start in on one of his one-sided conversations. Once the youngster got going there's no stopping him unless his vocal processor cuts out.

"Thanks mech," Blaster sighed in relief as we headed for my quarters. "I didn't want to waste time searching for news songs to download. I'd get too absorbed in doing that and…"

"Say no more. I know what ya mean. I was late for ma shift once because I was doin' that same thing," I chuckled. "It so easy to lose track o' time."

"This is a special day for a lot of mechs and femmes. I wanted to be able to take my time and pick the right love songs for them all."

"I'm sure ya…fraggin' Sides," I muttered noticing the green light on my door access panel. It was unlocked.

"You gave Sideswipe your access code?"

"I've given it to him an' other bots before," I replied, erasing the old code and entering a new one. "And ya know I change ma code daily."

"I know…but Sideswipe?"

"Is the safer of the twins to give it to," I countered, as we entered my quarters. "He's the more responsible of the two."

"_Barely_," Blaster commented sarcastically.

"Don't worry ma friend," I laughed, taking a seat at my desk. "They know not to mess with ma things. There, ma music library is open. Take as long as ya want. I need to turn ma report in to Prowl an' then get some recharge."

"Thanks! I owe you buddy," he smiled, optics already engrossed in scanning the music files. "I'll make sure the door is locked when I leave."

"You're welcome, mech. Later."

With that said, I left my quarters and headed for Prowl's office. I was anxious and giddy. He obviously liked the music file I made for him. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths (subtle though they were, it was a bold move by the reserved tactician) to bring it to my attention.

And like myself, Prowl always locked his office and quarters' doors. Luckily, as a saboteur my hacking abilities always enabled me to bypass his codes, for his office door only. As a rule, private quarters were off limits unless it was a medical emergency, but then Ratchet had his own bypass codes. The tactician changed them three sometimes four times a day and often gave me a challenge to bypass, something I relished.

Prowl knew I hacked his office code and purposely made it as difficult as possible for me. He claimed it was one way to help keep my skills finely tuned. Honestly, I think he enjoyed making it difficult for me because he'd always ask me how long it took to break the code. The longer it took, the more often I saw a subtle smirk on his faceplates.

"Hm, that's odd," I said aloud as I entered the surprisingly vacant office.

"Oh, hey Jazz. I was just about to leave these on Prowl's desk."

I turned to see Optimus standing there with the music file and datapad in his hand.

"Bluestreak said Prowl didn't answer the door," Optimus continued.

"Do ya know where Prowl is?"

"I thought he was with you in the recreation center until Bluestreak stopped by."

"He was…for a few minutes then he…he disappeared."

"I know why he disappeared," Red Alert's voice sounded behind us. "Normally, I don't interfere with a mech's personal life by showing them what the surveillance system record, but in this case I think you need to see for yourself Jazz. You may want to see it to Prime, to decide what kind of disciplinary action needs to take place."

"Show us," Optimus ordered and we followed Red back to his security room.

"This video was recorded at 5 am this morning while you were out on patrol, Jazz," Red said, activating the center monitor.

It was my quarters. A moment later Prowl of all mechs entered them, making his way to my berth. Once there he paused holding something in his hand. After what must have been a moment of hesitation, he smiled and set the datapad on my berth. Then he left, re-engaging the door lock.

"This is your room again, at 7:07 am."

Sideswipe sauntered into my room and headed straight to where I told him Sunny's polishing wax was stored. Typical Sideswipe who couldn't help himself spotted the datapad. Red must have had the sound turned off but I didn't need to hear that the Sideswipe was laughing as he read the note that Prowl left for _**me**_. Without hesitation, the datapad was plucked off my berth and subspaced. Sides left my room and _didn't_ re-engage the lock.

"That fragger!" I growled.

"There's more," Red Alert sighed. "This was the best angle I could get for you. Watch the background."

The image flickered and the recreation room came into view. It was when Sunstreaker was reading the datapad to us. And in the background was Prowl. The mech looked mortified and I knew in that moment that what Sunny was reading were Prowl's words, words meant only for me.

Primus, I never saw a mech look more devastated or hurt than in that moment when Prowl's doorwings fell. During our entire friendship I'd only seen his doorwings do that once, when his home city of Praxus was destroyed. I hated it when those beautiful appendages drooped in sorrow or sadness.

"After that, Prowl's signaled went off the radar. Teletran can't locate him either," Red Alert told us.

"Where are the twins now?" I asked, my anger bubbling within, my hand balling into a fist.

"Hiding, storage room Delta12."

"Continue to try and locate Prowl," Optimus ordered and his voice faded as my anger consumed me.

I didn't even hear him call after me to stop and not doing anything rash. I just tore off in the direction the twins were hiding. Obviously they knew what they'd done was wrong. No wonder Sideswipe was trying to stop his brother. The mech was feeling guilty after Prowl left!

A little too late! The damage had been done.

The image of how utterly hurt Prowl looked played over in my processor making my spark constrict. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms, comfort him, show him how much he's loved.

"**You'd better come forward now**!" I roared when I entered the designated storage room, my voice resonating to every corner of the room.

Any bots in hallway nearby suddenly disappeared. No doubt my energy field matched my rage.

Two shadows appeared up ahead. I flicked the lights on to reveal the yellow and red mechs, cowering with their heads down as they came towards me. Impatient and pissed off I stormed towards them.

"_**Give**_ it to me!"

"We're sorry," Sunny meekly mumbled, handing me the datapad. "It was just meant to be a joke."

"**A mech's spark is nothing to joke about**!" I yelled at him, making them flinch.

I was so angry I had to turn away from them, so afraid I'd do something to them I'd regret.

Refocusing, I looked down at the datapad in my hands to see Prowl's neatly scripted note and started to read.

_Happy Valentine's Day Jazz. Remember as you read this that I will always be your friend._

_My dearest Jazz,_

_We have been good friends for the longest time. A lasting friendship that I wouldn't trade for anything in the universe and I mean that with all my spark. And as your friend I must confess I have not been totally honest with you or myself for that matter._

_You see, there comes a point in a mech's life where desires of the spark can no longer be quieted or cast aside for the greater good of this accursed war. There are some emotions to powerful, begging to be set free. _

_I have reached that point. I'm on the precipice. I'm daring to believe. Or as you once told me, I'm thinking outside the box._

_So here goes the boldest move I've made in my entire life._

_Jazz…I'm in love with you._

_I have been in love with you for some time now. Please forgive me for not speaking to you sooner. I have been too afraid of losing our friendship by admitting these feelings for you. As I said before, your friendship means everything to me._

_However, as each day goes by I find myself craving, needing to be in close proximity to you more and more. To just be your friend isn't enough for me any longer._

_I want to share my life with you. I want to be an important part of your life. I want to express my love for you._

_We have always been so different, you and I. However, it is our differences that make us stronger whenever we're together, that compliment each other. I keep you grounded and you keep me from working myself to the ground. I am the calmness to your overly abundant exuberance._

_You by definition are the most illogical mech I've known and logically that suits you just perfectly. I would never change who you are. Your spontaneity, resourcefulness, and easy going nature are your most attractive attributes. Not to mention I find your physical features as appealing as well._

_I cannot help the way I feel. And it was you who once told me to follow my spark._

_Well, my spark belongs to you, Jazz, and you are all I want in this life and the next._

_Loving you dearly,_

_Your Prowler_

My visor dimmed as I shuttered my optics beneath it. My hand pressed against my chest. I could feel my spark fluttering within its chamber as I absorbed the words and their meaning.

He loves me.

Has loved me.

And he just told me that he belongs to me, even using that nickname he hates whenever I call him by it.

I had to find him. I just _**had**_ to. I need to tell him…I love him too.

"Jazz…we…I'm truly sorry," Sunny started to speak and I whirled around, glaring at them both.

Their guilty and ashamed looks did nothing to soften my resolve. If anything it only reinforced it.

******My fellow Autobots. This is an urgent request!****** Optimus' voice rumbled from the PA system stopping me before I really laid into them. ******I'm issuing orders to search every section of the Ark to find Prowl. Or if, anyone who has seen Prowl or knows of his possible whereabouts within the last hour report it to me immediately. That is all for now.******

"_Optimus?_" I hailed in an instant.

"_Prowl is not answering his comlink. Red Alert found one more video of Prowl in a hallway after he'd left the re creation room. According to Ratchet's observations he thinks that Prowl's processor was about to crash._"

"_From his emotional state of being, I don't doubt it_," I replied. "_Optimus, permission to take the twins and start searching outside the Ark. I know Prowl. When he's that upset, he likes to be alone_."

"_I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Permission granted_."

"Come with me!" I snarled at the twins, turning on my heel, determination in my stride. "_**We **_are going to find Prowl no matter how long it takes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lol. Ok, this story does not want to end! This is not the last chapter! I know you all are enjoying that bit. I am too.

Again, I humbly thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts.

* * *

**Prowl**

The throbbing pain in my head was the first sensation I became aware of as I emerged from unconsciousness. Next was this distant sound my audio receptors picked up which grew louder and louder as I became more alert. It ended up being so thunderously loud that the ache in my processor grew worse. It took several moments longer for my processor to clear itself before I was able to distinguish what the sound was.

It was water flowing roughly and pinging rapidly of my armor.

My optics finally booted up and I could see I was lying face down in an already overflowing creek with my head on a rock. Somehow I had managed to transform into my bipedal mode just before my processor crashed and I went offline. If that wasn't bad enough, it was pouring rain wasn't letting up anytime soon from what I could tell and the creek level was steadily rising.

Of course, in my predicament whenever I emerged from a processor crash without medical treatment it was always bad. Most of my joints were locked up and would take a while to become fully functional without a medical aid. My sensors were out of commission until the pathways that were fried in the crash had self repaired. And even worse, my comlink was offline.

"_Great_," I commented wryly. "Ratchet's going to love me for frying my comlink circuits."

Without a way to call for help, I did the next best thing to do and activated my emergency beacon. Thankfully that was still working so Teletran 1 should pick up my energy signature immediately and alert the Autobots of my location. However, with my sensors offline I couldn't triangulate my position so I had no idea how long it would take for help to arrive.

"Frag, I just hope the Autobots pick up my signal before the Decepticons do," I muttered, noticing the water level was inching higher and higher as the rainfall came down harder and harder.

It was then that I could really _**feel**_ the power of the current.

I had to move.

With all the will I could muster I managed to push myself up a little bit using my hands only to be welcomed into a world of pain. An involuntary cry echoed down the gully and I collapsed back down with a splash. While laying there gasping and trying to recover I noticed the energon in the water. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see the dark cloudy sky beyond the cliff high above me.

My right doorwing wasn't in sight.

A whimper escaped my vocal processor as my back where my doorwing should have been connected burned and pulsated anew upon this realization. My sluggish processor was just now starting to receive errors from my doorwings' sensor relays. The doorwing was still attached, just barely. However, because of my processor crash I couldn't shut down the sensor relays.

"**Primus! Prowl**!" a voice shouted, from high above. "**Hang on, I'm coming down there**!"

The voice made me jerk in surprise and I was rewarded with another wave of crippling pain. I shuttered my optics, enduring the ebb and flow until the most intense throbbing passed.

Then it suddenly dawned on me whose voice it was and I turned, or tried to turn my face away. I wasn't ready to deal with the fallout of what happened earlier. All my emotions were still a jumbled mess – the feeling of betrayal, the hurt, and the rage. And Sunstreaker was one of _**the**_ last mechs on the planet I wanted to see at the moment.

"Helps on the way!" he exclaimed as he landed with a heavy splash nearby. "Let me give you a hand."

"Don't touch me!" I snapped as my anger won out of all other emotions. I focused on it and used it, growling as I managed to push myself up onto my knees. Then I literally willed my leg joints to unlock, rising up I was able to stand on unsteady legs. I glared at Sunstreaker. "Just stay away from me!"

"Prowl, I'm truly sorry for what I did," he said, looking guilty and ashamed. "I wasn't thinking about the consequences. I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate. But for now, you're in no condition to make it out of this ravine. The embankment is steep. Let me help you."

I took a step back when he approached. Logically, he was right. I couldn't make it up the embankment on my own. Only the pain in my spark was too fresh, too raw to be able to give in to the logic of the moment. What he did hurt me and I wasn't about to forget it anytime soon.

"**Sunny! Get him out of there now**!" Sideswipe suddenly shouted from above making us look up. The red mech was anxiously pointing.

Turning, I saw a wall of mud and debris rocketing straight for us. I reacted. Only my legs didn't react as quickly or as agilely as I wanted them to. The end result was me falling down onto my hands and knees.

I collapsed in defeat. I wasn't going to make it.

Then just before I was engulfed and swept away, a pair of arms wrapped around my midsection. My doorwing was wrenched off by the force of the current, making me howl out in pain. I thrashed, my head went under then I involuntarily inhaled the muck.

"**Sunny, keep his head above it!**" Sideswipe shouted. His voice was suddenly so close.

"**I'm trying!**" Sunstreaker growled and I was heft upwards.

Instantly I choked and gagged, expelling what mud I could. My optics were clear enough I could see both the brothers with in torrent with me and that we were being swept away.

"**Sunny**!" Sideswipe cried out.

I turned my head enough to see Sunstreaker's head pop back up. His normally pristine features covered in mud.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly, his grip on me never wavering. "He's heavier than he looks."

"I'm _**so**_ sorry to be a burden," I replied lightly, my voice full of static.

"Did he just crack a joke?" Sideswipe laughed.

"Careful Prowl, I think _**my**_ logic circuits my fry if you started telling jokes," Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Be ready, he's in position," Sideswipe seriously announced.

Before I had a chance to question who he was talking about I heard _him_.

"**Sunny! Sides! Grab hold!**"

There was no mistaking that voice.

Looking up, I saw Jazz at the top of the embankment releasing a grappling line. And all I could think about was that there was no way in pit he'd be able to handle the weight of all three of us on the line! I even tried to warn him but found my vocal processor had finally cut out.

Instead, I was helpless as the twins held onto me while they reached for the line. The moment the line went taut, Jazz started to slide. I could hear him growling and cursing while he struggled to maintain his footing and not go over the edge. It was a losing battle, he was giving up too much ground and the current was too strong.

The last thing in the universe I ever wanted was for Jazz or anyone to get injured because of me. But that's exactly what was happening because of my being selfish and wanting to be alone.

I forcibly coughed hard, expelling some more mud and felt my vocal processor come back online.

"Tell him to let out the line, give it some slack. Otherwise he'll get dragged in," I said to Sunstreaker.

The mech nodded and a moment later we started getting dragged with the current once again. The line was getting longer.

"Now, swim for the embankment," I gritted through the stinging pain. I reached up and grabbed hold of the grappling line. "Tell him to keep the line loose but he should be able to start reeling us little by little."

"He understands," Sunstreaker replied.

"I'll be ok. Let me go."

"I can't do that, Prowl," the yellow mech replied. "Jazz is going to kill me so I figured he might not kill me right away if I help save your aft."

I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't have the time! Nor did I have time to fully analyze the implications of what Sunstreaker just said.

At that moment I received a warning that my energon levels had reached critical levels. After that, my processor automatically shut down all vital systems sending me into stasis to conserve what energon I had left.

I drifted into darkness with an inkling of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet, another chapter! Woohoo! lol. Ok, for certain there will be one more after this chapter to end this little Valentine fic. Once again thanks for the reviews and comments.

**

* * *

****Jazz**

I had thought the hardest part was trying to take in how badly damaged Prowl was. My spark was in my throat the entire time as I described my best friend's injuries to Ratchet so he could plan a course of action and have it ready when he arrived.

I was wrong.

The _**hardest**_ part was after Ratchet kicked me out of the medical bay so he could repair Prowl. Optimus cleared the hallway of the other worried mechs giving me some privacy but waiting there alone was torturous. There was nothing to distract my thoughts. There was nothing to prevent me from feeling so anxious.

I'd seen worse injuries on the battlefield yet I couldn't get the images of Prowl's batter framed out of my processor. His entire front and backside looked like Unicron had run him over a few times, chewed him up, and then spit him out. And worse, one of those beautiful doorwings was gone, completely torn off.

And normally, I'm a patient mech by nature and requirement. Waiting is what I do best. I've even waited outside the medical bay all the other times Prowl had been in surgery, as he had waited for me. However, this time was different.

I found myself feeling an anxiousness I'd never felt before. It was surprising yet reassuring. Startling because I'm rarely ever anxious. I get excited but almost never anxious; I'm a calm mech by nature and don't get riled up easily. Reassuring because of the affirmation of the feelings I had harbored in my spark for some time now.

I _**wasn't**_ seeing things.

Prowl was in love with me.

And now, I all I wanted was for him to be ok so I could tell him that I loved him too.

The door suddenly opened.

I turned on a heel expecting to see Ratchet, desperate to know Prowl was ok.

It was Wheeljack.

I wasn't sure what to make of that and tensed up.

"I just wanted to give you an update," he cheerfully said, beckoning me to enter the medical bay. "Ratchet is just finishing up now. We were able to successfully reattach Prowl's doorwing. His self repair systems are now working on the finer, more delicate circuitry of the wing joints. His processor crash wasn't as bad as we initially thought. The scrapes and dents were superficial and quickly repaired. All in all, he's going to make a full recovery and be ready for duty in a couple of days."

My entire framed just dropped all the tension away and I staggered a step back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jack" I replied, gathering myself up. "I was jus' so worried. He looked bad when I first saw 'im."

"Do you know why Prowl was out there all alone with an impending processor crash?"

"He was following _**my**_ orders," Optimus' voice sounded from behind me, optics locking on mine briefly. "Of course, I had no idea he was having issues. You know how Prowl often puts his duty before his health."

"Yeah, I've heard Ratchet's lectures numerous times and usually kept a safe distance until the wrenches stopped flying," Wheeljack chuckled.

"Some more than others," I commented, glancing up at Optimus.

The mech narrowed his optics at me for the comment before focusing back on Wheeljack.

"So how is Prowl?"

"I'll go see if Ratchet's done," Wheeljack said. "He wanted to give you the details right away, Sir."

"Thank you, Jack," Optimus said then waited for the engineer to disappear into the surgical room. "No one knows exactly why Prowl was out there, so saying it was under orders will be the cover story. I've already talked with the twins about not discussing the real reason why Prowl was out there and that there would be heavy repercussions if they disobeyed me. The entire base doesn't need to know. Even Red destroyed the video files."

"I'm sure Prowl would appreciate that, Optimus," I sighed. "He is a very private mech."

"I did tell Ratchet so he wouldn't go ballistic on Prowl. I also told Ironhide as he is taking the twins with him on his mission to Arctic in the morning. It's part of their punishment."

I nodded. I was still mad at them even though both were instrumental in rescuing Prowl. But my main focus was on getting in there and talking with Prowl.

"That's all for today, Jack," Ratchet said as the two mechs exited the surgical room. "Good work as always."

"You're the miracle working. I'm just the assistant. I'll see everyone later at the party."

"Catch ya later, Jack," I smiled, waving at the mech as he left.

"He should be waking any minute now," Ratchet said quietly, contrary to his normal bedside manner. "I left some energon by the berth. Make sure he drinks all of it before he leaves the medical bay."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Nothing more I can do except limit his duties to part time desk work only. His doorwing will take a couple of days to fully heal. I could bandage it and limit its mobility but that would actually hinder the healing process."

"Right, the winglets need to be able to move to help with circulation, especially durin' healin'," I commented remember something Prowl once told me a long time ago when he injured his doorwings.

"Quit stalling! Get your aft in there!" Ratchet grumbled. "Or do I need to smack you on the head with a wrench!"

"Ratchet, don't take it out on Jazz just because you lost the bet," Optimus chastised. The CMO snorted and marched off towards his office, making Optimus chuckle softly. "Go Jazz."

"Just don't doing anything _**strenuous**_ with Prowl!" Ratchet shouted from his office. "I don't want to see him back in my med bay hours after I just repaired him!"

I jerked up in surprise at what he was implying. Honestly, interfacing was the last thing on my mind!

"Hey! I don't berth hop anymore and it's been eight months since I interfaced wit' anyone, includin' maself!"

"Whoa! TMI, Jazz!" Optimus exclaimed, making me laugh and shrug my sheepishly shoulders. "Just go. Elita will be so excited about collecting her winnings."

"About that, shouldn't ya be there to greet her when she arrives?" I smirked.

"Don't worry about _**my**_ love life Jazz. Now, quit stalling. Get in there and get yours on track," he said, giving me a strong shove.

Stalling? Me?

Ok, so yeah, I was kind of nervous as I stepped into the surgical room.

How was Prowl going to react to me being there?

How do I tell him I'm in love with him as much as he's in love with me?

As my optics locked on his form. The mech had the face and wings of a seraph as he lay comfortably on his side, the sight making my spark fluttered and my steps faltered. It was the first time I ever really saw Prowl so relaxed. Or the first time I actually took the time to _**look**_ at him as he was recharging. I already knew he was a handsome mech and actually teased him about it back at the academy whenever we went to the energon bars.

Of course at that time I was more interested in hooking him up with a femme or mech. The idea of hooking up with Prowl wasn't even an inkling in my processor at that time. Honestly, I was glad for it. It took me many orns to mature into the mech I am today. The young me wasn't worthy and far too immature for a mech of Prowl's caliber. The older me was more appreciative and ready to…dare I say…settle down.

Am I truly worthy of what he had to offer now?

Prowl suddenly moaned. His wings twitched. The slight hum of his systems grew louder as he emerged from recharge. Then finally those heavenly cobalt optics lit up, bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey Prowler! Glad ya back in the land o' the livin'!" I joked in my usual fashion, moving closer to his side as he slowly sat up. "Ratchet says ya can go but only after ya drink this energon here."

"Thanks, Jazz," he sighed, grabbing the cup, his optics locking on mine for a brief moment.

His relaxed face was gone, replaced with his usually 'I'm the slaggin' Second in Command and don't forget it' look. I missed the angelic look already and made up my processor then and there. I couldn't wait. I decided to be direct as I could be as that's the way Prowl likes it.

"I um…" I started as I pulled the datapad from subspace. "I um…I read your note."

Prowl slowly lowered the cup, holding it in both hands, his gazed fixed upon, probably thinking about what to say. He was kind of cute when he was nervous.

"I'm glad ya wrote it," I smiled, taking hold of one of his hands, caressing it with my thumb. "_**Really **_glad ya wrote it."

"You are?" he asked, anxiously looking at me.

I nodded, giving him the warmest smile I could muster.

"That's good," he sighed, his fingers moving, caressing, intertwining with mine.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked, holding his gaze.

* * *

Up next: Final chapter...rating will go up to M for it too! O.O


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. Shoot my muse. The first half of this chapter went according to plan. Then my muse had a brainstorm! Lol. There WILL be another chapter and that WILL be it!

* * *

**Prowl**

"So…what do we do now?" he asked and my processor could only think of one coherent thing as I the full implications of Jazz's words sunk in - Jazz read my note and liked it!

I set the cup aside, slide off the berth, and gently took his face in my hands, my thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

"You do realize that's a loaded question?" I smirked at him and then quickly covered his lips with mine, silencing his rebuttal.

It was just an affectionate chaste kiss on his lips devoid of passion, something I'd been yearning to do for a really long time. And it was all we seemed to need for the moment as Jazz sighed against me, resting his head on my shoulder. I in turned, held him content in feeling him so close. For he was mine now and I was never going to let him go.

"Ya should get some rest," Jazz murmured, nuzzling my neck. "There's still a couple of hours 'til the party." He jerked his head back, looking anxiously at me. "Ya 're goin' to the party, right?"

"It was on my agenda," I chuckled. "I was…well, I was hoping we'd go together. Only nothing has gone to plan today. I didn't want to assume…"

"It might not have gone to plan but the end result was the same."

I nodded, sighing softly when he pressed up against me once more. Primus, I could have stayed with him like this forever. I'd dreamed so many times of him in my arms, the feel of him pressed against me, the feel of him beneath my hands. As it was I barely had a chance to enjoy the moment before we were interrupted.

"I told you nothing physically strenuous!" Ratchet snapped from the doorway making us jump apart.

I winced at the sudden movement hurt my doorwing.

"We weren't doin' anythin' but huggin'!" Jazz shot back, his hand on my back in an instant massaging the sore joint.

"And Jazz did tell me to get some rest," I added, noting just how wonderful his soothing touch felt.

Ratchet glared at us both for a long moment before his features relaxed.

"Get going," he smiled. "Just remember to refuel again later and no high grade tonight for Prowl. It messes up his repair systems."

"Don' worry, I'll take good care o' him," Jazz grinned brightly.

"I'm sure you will," Ratchet snorted then disappeared back into his office.

I looked over at Jazz who sheepishly shrugged his shoulder. That grin seemly a permanent fixture on his faceplates now. My spark pulsed rapidly at the mere thought of being able to express my feelings opening to him now.

"Let's get ya to your quarters," he said, his hand grabbing hold of mine, interlacing his fingers with mine.

I set aside my normal tendency to shy away from such a public display of affection. A monumental step for me actually. Something I could easily get used to as long as Jazz doesn't get _**too**_ enthusiastic when in public. I know him and have seen him many times in the past full on grope another mech he'd been dating.

I balked.

Primus was I really ready for _**that**_?!

"Prowl, ya ok?" he asked, his beautiful face coming into view with a look of concern etched upon it.

I smiled fondly, "I was just thinking about your natural…_**inclinations**_. Perhaps it'd be prudent of me to lay some ground rules."

"Such as," he smirked, tugging me forward.

"Public displays of affection should be limited to hand holding," I replied as we continued onward. "Hugging but no groping ones aft or fondling my doorwings."

"Pity," Jazz mock pouted, even sticking his bottom lip out. "Ya have such a nice aft for gropin' an' doorwings ta die for. What about kissin'?"

"Definitely not in public."

"Ah come on, give a mech somethin'. There are different kinds of kissin'. Some more acceptable in public than others."

"Honestly Jazz, I've seen you kissing in public. You only seem to have one kind," I chuckled, punching in my door access code.

"Now that jus' isn't true," he said, turning me around. "I'll prove it to ya! There's the brief affectionate kiss placed wit' tenderness an' care on the cheek, the nose, or…" I couldn't help but shutter my optics and sigh, feeling those warm lips pressing softly against the center of my chevron as he demonstrated. "So what Bluestreak said was true, yur chevrons _**are**_ sensitive."

I slowly nodded, keeping my optics locked on his visor.

"Then there's the chaste kiss on the lips ya so expertly demonstrated," he smiled, caressing my face. Of course, he couldn't hold back and kissed me as I had kissed him before. "Then there's ma personal fav I think can be used for public displays o' affection - the leave 'em wantin' more kiss."

Once again, Jazz pressed his lips against mine. But then those lips parted and the intrusion of his glossa was more than welcomed. There was just something so sensual in the way his glossa deliberately slid slowly over and around mine. It was definitely a controlled, passionate kiss promising more to come. And I found myself wanting…needing more as he retreated and pulled away.

Primus Jazz was a good kisser!

"Ya ok?" he asked as I forced myself to regain my senses.

"I…um…I mean, yes I'm fine," I answered making him laugh. "Ok, so perhaps some kissing can be allowed in public then."

"I knew ya'd see things ma way," he smirked, kissing me intently again. Then he got uncharacteristically nervous. I even felt his hand tremble in my own. "So…shall I come pick ya up or do ya want to pick me up? Or do we meet at the recreation room?"

"How about I meet you in the recreation room," I suggested unable to resist caressing his face.

"Ok. Nine sharp."

"I thought the party started at eight."

"It does. But the party will be in full swing by nine an' no one would really notice ya come in. I know how ya don't like parties all that much. I'll even make sure we have a table off in a corner where we can be alone."

"Sounds delightful. I'll see you at nine then," I smiled and returned the favor by kissing him intensely. "See you later."

"Yeah…see ya later," he mumbled in a haze as he staggered a step or two before composing himself.

I reluctantly closed the door after watching him walk away for a few moments. Honestly if my systems had been running at a minimum of sixty percent efficiency I wouldn't have let him walk away. However, just those few deep kisses were enough for me to know I really needed some recharge. The emotional ups and downs of the day on top of my physical injuries took more out of me than I thought possible.

With an evening filled with so much promise, I eagerly set my internal alarm and initiated my recharge programs. It took a few minutes longer than usual for me to actually fall into recharge. My spark pulsed with excitement. My processor kept going over scenarios of how this evening would play out. I literally couldn't wait for tonight!

Alas, my exhaustion finally won out and I succumbed to recharge. For the first time in a really, really long time I had pleasant dreams. Not the usual death and destruction that haunted my recharge cycles. In fact, I was in the middle of a rather peaceful dream when I was abruptly pulled out of recharge a full hour before my internal alarm was schedule to go off.

"Finally, he's awake!"

"I told you he wasn't going to get up until later. Mister efficiency here doesn't understand the need to primp and preen himself for a big date."

Those were…femme voices? Familiar femme voices?

"Elita-One…Chromia?" I asked, bringing my optics online.

"About time you woke up Prowl," Chromia huffed, hers and Elita's faces too close for comfort.

"Come on soldier, up on your peds."

"Wait, what are you both doing in my quarters?" I demanded as they yanked me up onto my feet.

"We're here to get you ready for your date," Elita smiled while they dragged my across my quarters towards my private washroom. Chromia had trotted ahead and already had the hot water and solvent on in the shower.

"I am fully capable of getting my self ready for my date this evening and was planning on a shower."

"With what, a two minute shower and half-aft shine?" Elita countered.

"Don't you want too look good for Jazz?" Chromia added.

"My showers and shines are sufficient…"

"Enough for a soldier, not for your lover," Elita interrupted, giving me a hard shove into the shower.

I turned to protest only for Chromia to spray me in the face with the shower hose. And before I could even step out of the shower stall, I was assaulted by the two femmes as they started scrubbing my armor. Even worse, each time I'd protest I got a mouth full of solvent or water sprayed in my face. I didn't care for either and learned to quickly shut up.

"Whoa! Hey! I can wash down there!" I yelped, jerking my hips back.

"Stop being such a prude!" Chromia scoffed, smacking my aft with a solvent saturated towel, making me jerk my hips forward.

"It's not like we're asking to see your interface equipment," Elita snickered, scrubbing a rather private area before moving down my legs. "Besides, I've had experience in cleaning a mech."

"Are you femmes this rough with your sparkmates in the shower?" I winced when Chromia dug a bit too deeply into my wing joint.

"I never get this far with Hide in the shower," Chromia giggled.

"Optimus and I take baths because he's so tall. And of course I'm not rough. It's all…"

"Stop, I don't need a detailed description. The sound effects through the wall my office shares with Optimus' office are ample enough!"

"Oops, sorry," Elita blushed an even brighter shade of pink. "Anyways, we're not interfacing with you and have to wash you quickly since the wax and shine part is going to take longer. There. I'm done. Chromia?"

"Almost," Chromia chuckled wiping my aft with the towel, making me jump and yelp. "Jazz is right, you have a cute aft."

"Chormia!" Elita chided and the femme backed away. "Right, start rinsing him. Would you like us to dry you?"

"Honestly, does it matter now? I feel so violated already," I responded.

"Relax Prowl we're here to help you," Chromia smirked.

I narrowed my optics at them both. I knew these two femmes are like most femmes I've come across during my lifetime – they have ulterior motives. Plus, I know for a fact Optimus and Ironhide don't just let their femmes bath and wax another mech.

"So, what's the bet this time?" I asked they continued rinsing the solvent off.

"Told you he was smart," Elita said as she moved to grab some dry towels. "The bet is on when you and Jazz are going to bond. I came here to make you look as irresistible as possible. The sooner you both bond the better, if you get my meaning."

"For pits sake, we haven't even gone on our first date you're already betting on us bonding?!"

They both giggled.

Primus help me! What have I gotten myself into?!

"Seriously, Prowl, all we want is for you and Jazz to be happy," Elita smiled warmly. "Optimus and the other officers, including the femme contingent, all feel you both deserve it. This war has been hard on all of us. We must enjoy what happiness we can get."

I looked from Elita to Chromia. While they could be just as devious as the twins, they were also as honest and honorable as Optimus and Ironhide.

"Just be careful with my doorwings please," I pleaded in earnest. "The joints are understandably sore from the surgery still."

"That's the spirit!" Chromia cheered.

"I promise you once we're done, Jazz isn't gonna know what hit him when he lays his optics on you!" Elita exclaimed.

* * *

Up next will be the M rated chapter and the end of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long. As you can see this chapter is much longer than the others. It's all from Jazz's POV. Again I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, favs and alerts. There will be a final epilogue chapter from Prowl's POV since he started the fic, its only fitting that he'd end it.

Please enjoy the fluff, the fun, and the smut! Not necessarily all in that order! lol

* * *

**Jazz**

When I had left Prowl to recharge I was so excited about this evening I could barely contain myself. Elita-One and the femmes that had arrived even commented that my smile could energize Cybertron itself! Ironhide and Ratchet had told me I was certifiably crazy. Optimus thankfully had given me the rest of the afternoon off to _**freshen**_ up.

However, as time for my date with Prowl grew closer and closer I started getting less excited and more nervous. Yes, me nervous! The mech that could keep his cool during any situation and that includes going behind enemy lines in the heart of a Decepticon base for a sabotage mission! Primus, I don't even think I was this nervous the first time I interfaced.

While giving my immaculately sparkly and clean armor the once over (for about the 20th time) I checked my internal chronometer to see I was fifteen minutes early to the party. Enough time to hopefully settle my frayed circuits before Prowl arrives.

"Jazz my mech! You look like you could use a drink!" Blaster greeted me as I stepped through the door, huge grin on his face, drinks in hand. He shoved one drink in my hand and immediately escorted me to the table I had asked him to reserve for me. "Will this do?"

"It's perfect. Thanks," I smiled, noting how I could see the entire room from here but it was also out of the way allowing for some privacy.

"You even got all shined up too! I guess that means the rumor is true."

"What rumor?" I asked as we sat down.

"Wheeljack said you were more concerned than usual when Prowl got hurt today. That you actually waited outside the medical bay until Ratchet was done with the surgery."

I nodded. Blaster knew I was always concerned for any injured Autobots and often visited them in the medical bay to cheer them up – I've been a patient of Ratchet the Hatchet too many times and understand the need for a laugh. However the only time I'd ever waited was when Optimus was injured so badly I thought he was gonna join the Matrix. But then the entire base was out in that hall waiting with me for news of our leader and friend. Other than that, I never waited.

"So, does that mean the mysterious mech you'd 'give your left servo to settle down with' is…Prowl?" I asked, giving me a look of disbelief. I nodded, taking a sip of my high grade. "I gotta tell you, Jazz I didn't see that one coming. You two have absolutely nothing in common!"

"That's not true. We're both intelligent, dedicated, honorable," I said and the couldn't help but smirk, "And good lookin' mechs."

"Ok, _**some**_ of that's true but you're so full of life, your spontaneous and Prowl…well he's just…Prowl. Kind of you know…dull, boring, and predictable."

"Ya haven't known him as long as me. Ya only know what he wants ya to know. He's a very passionate mech beneath that armor. An' predictable is just Prowl set in his routine. He's not Mr. Efficiency for no reason."

"Still, he's not the optic catching type you…always…go…Primus," he said slowly as his attention focused on something behind me.

I turned to see what it was that could render my friend speechless and slack jawed. And the moment my optics spotted what or more like _**who**_ it was I nearly glitched on the spot.

It was Prowl.

Only _**different**_.

Primus, I felt like a piece of dull titanium compared to him!

His white armor glimmered so brightly like sunlight reflecting of water. The black armor, though it tempered the brightness of the white some, was equally impressive as it was so glossy I could clearly see the reflections of mechs and femmes who had turned to look at the second in command as he entered the recreation room.

Then my trance was broken when the normally proud mech suddenly looked somewhat bashful as he was totally aware of everyone looking at him. My spark calmed; all that nervousness I felt was gone. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable Prowl looked when he ducked his head slightly and turned to make a hasty retreat. Then I chuckled to myself when Optimus and Elita, who had obviously escorted Prowl here, both turned him back around and nudged him towards my direction.

The mech hesitated at first throwing a scowl over his shoulder at Prime and his femme before he actually looked my way. But the optics of everyone in the room seemed to hold his focus more than mine. He was definitely nervous. So it was time to lend him a servo.

"Blaster, distraction music on the double," I whispered over my shoulder.

"Say no more," he said, hurrying off.

The fragger gave Prowl a double thumbs up as he ran by whereupon the black and white mech made a baffled look before shaking his head. But after that, I honestly have no clue what Blaster shouted, getting everyone's attention in the room, or what song he put on. All my attention was on the handsome black and white mech coming my way. Even though he was initially embarrassed he over came it enough to hold his head and doorwings high giving him a regal appearance. And the closer he got the higher the doorwings seem to lift.

To say I was mesmerized as he stood so tantalizingly close now that I could touch him was an understatement. For probably the first time in my life I was speechless.

"Does something about my appearance displease you?" he asked, looking worried.

"Primus, no," I gasped coming to my senses enough to remember where we were. "Ya look…magnificent."

He smiled and his whole demeanor seemed to transform. Those wings relaxed and his face lit up as his smile widened. And those baby blue optics seemed to sparkle with mirth.

"Thank you. You look equally captivating."

"Thanks!" I grinned and my spark soared, pulsing excitedly. "Shall we?"

He nodding politely and took the seat across from mine.

"I have to say, I've never seen a mech as shiny as ya. I like it!"

"I had _**help**_," he grumbled, his doorwings flicked with agitation that matched his tone. "Help I hope I never receive again!"

"Oh?"

"Elita and Chromia woke me from my recharge and decided to give me a bathe and wax. Medics have never meticulously scoured over every micrometer of my body as those two femmes did! It was humiliating to say the least."

"Well, no matter what, ya have to admit the end result is spectacular," I smiled, my optics roving over him appreciatively.

Prowl shifted nervously under my gaze. Obviously he's not used to be such the center of attention. At least not in this kind of setting. Poor mech must really feel out of his element!

"Did Ratchet give ya light duty 'til yur doorwing was healed up?" I asked, trying to help him settle down by talking about things I knew made him comfortable.

"Desk work and only for half a shift every day for a week. Honestly, half a shift? I can't keep up with my work in that amount of time! Imagining the back log when I'm returned to full duty makes my processor ache."

"Don't worry. Optimus has already given me some of yur workload for the week. The datapad back log won't be as bad as ya think. I promise."

"I'll believe it when I see it. I know how you deal with the datapads. How many times have I hunted you down for a report?"

"If properly motivated I can get 'em done just fine," I countered.

"Hey guys," Sunstreaker greeted with two cups in his hands, his brother right beside him as usual.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, noticing how Prowl's doorwings twitched and the smile he had before had disappeared. The immediate atmosphere grew tense.

"Ratchet had me bring this for Prowl," Sunny replied nervously. He too noticed the change. "He said it was a special energon mix to help his repair systems and here's some high grade for you Jazz."

"Thanks Sunny. Ya didn't have to."

"Actually, I wanted to apologize to you. To both of you," the yellow mech meekly said.

"_**We**_ wanted to apologize," Sides corrected.

"We never meant to hurt your feelings like that Prowl. And we promise to never do anything like that again."

I remained quiet as Prowl looked up at the twins. His face was unreadable making me wonder just how mad he still was at the twins. Sunny told me how pissed Prowl was when he found him in the gully. I just hope the evening wasn't ruined.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Prowl sternly said after several long moments. "And considering you both are going with Ironhide and Chromia to the Arctic as punishment and the fact that you helped to drag me out of the gully, I'll forgo any additional punishment or brig time. But _**only**_ this one time."

"Thank you, Sir!" both twins saluted, genuinely grateful.

"Go on, get out of here before I change my mind," Prowl smirked and the duo took off quickly.

"Ya think they'll keep their promise?"

"No. But maybe they'll think twice next time."

"Ya know ya were in bad shape when we got ya out o' there. Yur doorwing was gone and ya looked like slag. But it was Sunny who jumped back in an' didn't return 'til he found yur doorwing."

"It's not like I don't appreciate how they helped me," he replied defensively and I immediately realized he still hadn't gotten over how much it hurt him. The image of his face and the way his doorwing fell flat on his back popped into my processor. I'd never been hurt that way but I supposed I'd still be upset about it too. "I do. But it doesn't make the pain go away so easily."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he frowned, staring into his cup. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"If its any consolation, ya should 'ave seen the looks on their faces when I hunted 'em down for what they did to ya," I smiled, doing what I could to change Prowl's somber mood and salvage our evening. I hated seeing him or anyone like this, especially on what was to be a happy occasion. "They were petrified. I was ready to rip 'em new afts! And they weren't the only ones terrified, I cleared the hallways!"

"I can easily imagine. I have seen you when you're mad," he chuckled and then took a drink of his energon. "Thankfully it's a rare occurrence."

"I'm sorry ya got hurt though," I sincerely said, grabbing hold on his free hand. "Red showed me the video after ya disappeared. Then after I hunted the twins down and read yur note I was moved. Then you had to disappear and scare the slag out of me! I'd never been that scared in all ma life!"

"I should be the one to apologize," he said, squeezing my hand back. "It was selfish and irresponsible of me to run off like that."

"Please, I've done worse," I snorted.

"I know!" he laughed. "Still, I'm grateful the day turned out better than it started off. Thank you. And Happy Valentine's Day, Jazz."

"Happy Valentine's Day…_**my**_ Valentine."

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at me but then laughed.

From there on we talked adamantly about anything and everything, much like we normally did at the end of a long shift. Only this time I didn't have to hide my feelings or my observations. I couldn't keep my optics off the mech! It was a wonder to see how those doorwings swayed, fluttered, or flicked about on his back depending on what he was talking about. They were always a tell tale sign of Prowl's emotions. This evening, I could tell he was happy.

Then as the evening progressed I could swear the music was getting louder and louder. So loud that we couldn't hear each other talk unless we used our comlinks. For me, comlinks were too impersonal for a date so I plopped myself into the seat right next to Prowl, invading what he always called his personal space.

It was a spark warming sight to see his doorwings flutter nervously and that bashful smile on his face. And after a while he relaxed and even discretely moved closer to me. For the most part, I was well behaved, content in being close enough to feel the pleasant heat emanating from his body and some how managing to keep my hands to myself.

Only the longer I sat that close the more difficult it became for me ignore temptation. Those doorwings wouldn't stop moving! I was desperate to stroke them, to kiss them passionately. Alas, I finally broke and hesitantly brushed my fingertips against one of them.

Prowl flinched and winced, moving his doorwing away from my hand.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately exclaimed dropping my hand away.

"It's ok. They're just a bit hyper sensitive right now," he grimaced and it suddenly dawned on me why.

"Frag, I'm so sorry! I forgot the loud music actually bothers yur doorwings. It's why you don't like goin' to the parties."

"It's not totally intolerable but the discomfort is becoming a little too much to bear because of my injury."

A long look at Prowl and I knew the discomfort was more than the average bot could tolerate. Being the second in command Prowl had to build up a tolerance to pain literally and figuratively. So did I. But even us commanders had our limits.

I debated on whether to tell Blaster to turn the music down or call it an early night. Honestly, I wasn't ready for our date to be over but Prowl's health was more important to me now more than ever. Luckily for me, Prowl seemed to have a solution in mind. One I was very amicable with!

"I'm not ready for the night to be over," he smiled fondling, caressing my hand with his thumb as he held it, optics locked intently on mine. "Perhaps a change of location would be prudent. Maybe even listen to some soft music like the gift you gave me this morning. It was most pleasant and much more tolerable on the doorwings and audio receptors."

"I can do that," I smiled back, leaning in for a warm sated kiss.

If anyone watched us leave, I'll never know nor did I care. I doubt Prowl cared either as we had optics only for each other. I think we were both drunk on happiness or something because it wasn't high grade. Prowl didn't drink any and I only had one cup our entire time together. But we were both giddy like a couple of younglings, rambling or giggling at each other the whole way to my quarters. And to my dismay Prowl had planted brief kisses on my helm or face in between the giggle fits or during them.

Again, I fought to restrain myself. I didn't want to rush anything. This mech and our possible future together were too precious to me. However, I was wonderfully surprised when I felt a warm body firmly press up against my back, strong arms that gently slid around my middle pulling me close, and such tender affectionate lips moved along my shoulder as I was looking through my music files on the shelf.

Normally, I was the one to initiate such intimacies because of my outgoing nature. I've always been open and honest, even blunt about my intentions at times with a mech or femme. And knowing the kind of mech Prowl was, or what I assumed he was, I was expecting to do exactly that at some point.

Then I suddenly realized, after I leaned into him as those lips and nimble fingers traveled enticingly over just a portion of my form, I had no idea what Prowl was like during moments like this. He's always kept this part of himself private and never divulged any information about his intimacies or even who he was being intimate with. Bragging wasn't in Prowl's vocabulary.

I do know he's experienced for he seemed to intuitively know exactly where to touch me. No mech or femme has ever made me tremble with such need before. Primus, I don't even know how the music started playing or how we ended up sitting on my berth making out! I couldn't even come up with a coherent thought other than I really liked how he kissed me, how his glossa felt in my mouth, how his wandering hands over my frame made me feel on fire with burning desire for him.

I reacted accordingly, in usual Jazz fashion, and probably with a _**little**_ too much exuberance.

"Ow, Jazz…my wing!" he cried out against my lips as his hands were gently trying to push me off.

"Frag! I'm so sorry!" I yelped, jumping of him as quickly as I'd pinned him down. "I got a little carried away."

"It's ok. It's just as much my fault," he grimaced, turning to lay partially on his front side, face buried on the berth. The abused appendage trembled from the pain. "I was just as…anxious. It's been a _**long**_ while since my last interface."

"How long?" I queried. "If ya don't mind me askin'."

"Since we were on Cybertron…right before I was promoted to second in command."

"Primus, ya poor mech!" I exclaimed making him laughed.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh!" he winced, his doorwings trembling even more.

"Sorry," I smiled, caressing his forearm too afraid to touch him anywhere else at the moment. I even grew silent, content in just listening to his intakes as they slowly returned to their normal rate.

"Sorry to kill the mood," he sincerely said, turning his head to look up at me.

"Ya didn't kill it. It's just on hold," I smiled, caressing his face. "Is it the wing or the joint?"

"The joint mostly but the pain spreads to the wings whenever the joints are damaged."

"Can I try somethin'? It might help. Or at least I have a theory it would help."

Prowl gave me a weary look.

"I promise I won't touch ya but it should help wit' the pain," I insisted.

After a long moment he finally nodded. I raised my hand and released a soft magnetic pulse into the sore wing joint. Prowl responded instantly, moaning loudly into the berth.

"Ya ok?" I asked, stopping immediately.

"What? Oh…yeah…that felt…good."

I laughed softly, releasing several soft mag pulses consecutively, "I've been afraid to do this to you. Afraid I'd lose control of maself and ruin our friendship."

"Lose control?"

"Yur doorwings are very…enticin'. I've always wanted to play wit' 'em…manipulate 'em," I drawled out, releasing the same strength pulse but sweeping my hand over the wing this time.

I watched as his wings quivered rapidly while he arched his back. When I released another longer more powerful pulse his entire body shook, his intakes hitched, and his core temperature shot up.

"Jazz…please…stop," he moaned, his muffled voice trembled giving away how much he was enjoying it.

"Does it feel good, lover?"

"Yes. But I don't want my first overload with you to be like this. _**Please**_."

It was his tone that made me curb my spontaneous, devilish side. I do have a habit of allowing my excitement of the moment influence my actions. If it had been any other mech on my berth I would have given in.

Prowl wasn't any other mech. He was _**the**_ mech. And I was hoping for more to become of this evening.

"Should I get Ratchet wit' somethin' for the pain?" I asked, stroking the top of his helm as he rolled onto his side and looked up at me.

"The pain is subsiding," he sighed and I watched as his doorwings relaxed, folding onto his back. "You can play with my doorwings once they're fully healed."

"Promise?!"

"Of course," he laughed.

"Can I ask ya a personal question?" I said, moving to lie beside him, drinking him in with my optics.

"Since when do you need permission to ask?" he smirked with a look that had me blushing.

Primus, I can't recall the last time I blushed!

"Ask your question, Jazz," he purred, softly touching my face, his optics dimming slightly.

"I um…I know ya don't like lyin' on yur back for recharge coz of yur wings, but what about when yur intefacin'?" I asked wondering if I was being a bit too bold.

"I've interfaced in a variety of positions using different techniques. It was only logical to try different styles because each partner is different. Plus, when in a long term relationship it does help to keep things interesting by trying new things. I do have my preferences, like being on top whether I jack into my partner's port to transmit pleasurable data or overloading them via their valve or spike."

My mouth dropped open. Did he just openly talk about interfacing?! The mech who would shut his audio receptors off whenever I talked about a particular processor numbing evening of hot interfacing!

"Primus, Jazz!" he laughed. "I'm not a prude as the twins seem to think! You've been hanging around them far too much. Besides, you asked!"

"I…I just never…"

"I'm a private mech, Jazz not a prude," he interrupted, smiling. "And no, talking about such things doesn't make me crash as some are inclined to believe. It's illogical to crash when interfacing is something natural for our kind. Plus, I've had to endure all of your enthusiastic descriptions of how, where, and for how long back at the academy. So, not much on the subject actually shocks me."

He paused, pulling me closer with a smoldering look in his optics and a devilish smirk on his faceplates. My spark skipped a pulse in anticipation. There was no mistaking that look in a mech's optics. I found myself melting into his form.

"Besides, if I was a prude we wouldn't be doing _**this**_ on the night of our first date."

He kissed me passionately, deeply, lovingly. One hand trailed down my back, cupping my aft before grabbing the back of my thigh and pulling my leg over his hip. I gladly submitted, rolling onto my back. It wasn't long after that that I started reacting to his caresses, moaning into his kissed, writhing beneath his strong frame, gasping his name when our hips grinded to meet each others.

Then my entire frame shook long and hard when I felt the heat of his interface systems settle between my legs. I never wanted anyone so badly. I didn't care how he took me! My port. My spike. My valve. I just wanted him to take me.

"Patience love," he whispered while he gently unwrapped my legs from around his waist.

I whimpered in protest, thrusting my hips upward to regain what contact I'd lost with his heated armor. I even retracted my interface cover revealing my valve, enticing him to take me.

"Shh, easy," he cooed, stroking my chest with his hands. "I'll get to that."

"Want you," I replied, panting, stroking his chevron, moving against him.

"And you will have me soon enough," he smiled, pressing his lips to mine. "Allow me to show you my affections for you. Can I do that for you, Jazz?"

I nodded, retracting my visor so we could see optic to optic.

"So beautiful," he murmured, kissing one optic cover and then the other. "Thank you love, but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I breathed, looking up at him. "But only for you."

And thus the pleasurable assault began. The mech was fragging good and we hadn't even gotten to the actual interfacing part yet! His lips, glossa, and hands explored and conquered the majority of my most sensual zones. Each attack taking me to the edge, the verge of an overload, before expertly retreating, leaving me panting, wanting more, rasping his name.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, glossa teasing my sensory horn. "My lovely, sensual Jazz." Lips pressed softly against my neck, before spreading apart. I tossed my head back, giving him better access as he nibbled on my neck. "I will have you all to myself. Will you have me?"

"Oh yes, Prowler. I'll have ya no 'til the end of time," I purred, arching up against him sensing he'd finally reached his limit with the foreplay. "Take me. I'm yurs."

I gasped loudly, smiling at the feel of the tip of his heated spike teasing the entrance of my valve. I was already more than lubricated enough but I could tell he was being patient and making sure. But I had enough teasing for the night.

Reaching between us, I wrapped my hand around his surprisingly thick spike. I then realized why he was being patient about slipping into my valve.

"Oh my!" I purred, sliding my fingers over and around his spike, making him groan and shudder above me. "That's gonna be a tight fit."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll be fine love," I smiled, trailing kisses along his jaw to his chin. "Primus made us so we'd fit no matter the variety of how He made each of us."

I moved a couple of fingers into my valve and gathered some lubricant. Then I slowly spread it around his spike, smiling when his hips moved suggestively. The look on his face told me how much he was enjoying it. Shuddered optics. Mouth open.

I stuck my lubricated fingers in his mouth and moaned as he suckled on them seductively. Then just when I thought I was gaining the upper hand, his spike slid fully into my valve. It was sudden, yet graceful as he pressed his hips firmly against mine.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, nuzzling his neck with my nose, feeling his heat settling within.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I replied and responded by clenching my valve around his spike. I smiled warmly up at him, tracing the edges of his chevron. "I love you, Prowler."

"I love too, Jazz."

The dam of passion burst wide open.

Hot rapid kisses. Driving, undulating hips. Bodies moving together in pleasurable fluidity. Black and white hands, fondled, teased, and stoked, each touch trying to out do the other, trying to drive the other over the edge. Some how in my muddled haze I managed a devious thought.

Moving my hand from his aft, I reached up, sending a magnetic pulse across his spread doorwing. He trembled hard, his deliberate thrusts momentarily faltered.

"Do that again, to both wings, but not as strong," I panted breathlessly making me smile.

"No one ever played with your wings while interfacing?"

"Not with mag pulses," he grunted, driving into me deeply.

I did as he asked for as long as I could. Then as I reached my overload, I sent one strong magnetic pulse. Prowl let out of cry of pure ecstasy, falling heavily onto me, succumbing to his own overload. And at long last, we fell into the blissful darkness that occurred after an overload.

Once my systems cooled enough, I came back online and smiled at the mech still draped over my from. I tightened my arms around him, being mindful of his wings, kissing his helm.

"Wow, Prowler," I gasped, my processor and body still tingling from my overload.

A deep chuckled, tickled my chest.

"I take it that means you are pleasantly satiated?"

"And more! It was like you knew all my special spots!"

"I would be a horrible tactician if I couldn't identity them to formulate a strategy for making the most of our first interface," he murmured, his voice having dropped lower than normal. If this was what he sounded like satiated and relaxed, I was going to have to see about making that happen as often as possible. "Besides, what do you think I was doing when we were first kissing?"

"I just focused more on how much I liked it. The kissing and your hands moving all over my body. You have some nimble fingers."

"I was gathering information with those nimble fingers," he smirked, kissing my chin. "A lingering touch here…" I gasped. "I gently pinch there." I arched into his touch. "I processed each reaction accordingly."

"And thus gave me one processor blowing overload," I sighed contently.

"I'd be up for another round except I'm exhausted and can barely stay online."

"There's always the mornin'," I suggested, stroking his chest as he finally moved his form off me. I was mildly disappointed when I felt his hot spike withdraw from my valve. But I immediately snuggled into his opens arms when he laid down beside me. "Ratchet would want me to make sure ya got a proper recharge."

Prowl laughed richly, "I'm sure he'd have a few choice words about what we just did."

"He can toss wrenches at us tomorrow. Recharge for now, my lover."

Even before I finished, I could tell he'd fallen into recharge. His systems had gone quiet, his intakes pumped slowly. I lifted up my head to see what I already knew. Once again, my spark fluttered within upon see that handsome face.

"I must be dreaming," I murmured, caressing his relaxed features. "Because Primus sent me my very own angel. Recharge well…Valentine."


	9. Epilogue

Finally! Holy cow! Ok, this ended up being much longer than planned but you're going to love it! I know a couple of you wanted a sequel to this fic. I have far too many fics I'm working on to do that. However, this epilogue will satisfy your requests and can be that sequel.

Next, I humbly thank all of you who have reviewed, read, or commented on this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Lastly, I want to give special thanks to Prancingtiger86 for allowing me to use one of her ideas from her fic Renascentia. I can't say which idea it was without giving away contents of this chapter. But it was done with her consent so she knows exactly what I'm talking about. Thanks hun! BTW, if you have not read Renascentia then go do so…NOW! It's an awesome Prowl and Jazz fic.

Now, the epilogue of Valentine. Enjoy and take care.

* * *

**Prowl**

Valentine's Day ended up being a special Earth date for Jazz and I for many reasons. It was exactly two years after our first date we had bonded. And each Valentine's day thereafter we celebrated in typical fashion, interfacing through the night until we fell into an exhausted and blissful recharge in each other's arms. Not that we needed an excuse to interface but we always went out of our way to make our anniversary day special.

Bonding was the best thing for us, for the Autobots.

I was a good influence on Jazz and actually got him to turn in his reports on time, a feat Optimus never thought possible. And Jazz was there to make sure I refueled regularly to run at optimum levels. Of course, Jazz would say it was more for personal reasons rather than keeping me in top form for Optimus' need for attack plans and defense strategies.

Plus, Jazz was a welcomed distraction (those personal reasons) that broke up my day. And he always seemed to intuitively know when I needed a break. A massage with those crafty magnetic pulses that made my doorwings quiver. A pep talk when it seemed things were not going our way out on the battlefield. Or my personal favorite, a processor blowing overloads to relax me and take my mind of troubling thoughts.

I can tell you this, Jazz was much louder than Elita when releasing a cry ecstasy during our heated passion. I considered it payback for all the times I've had to endure hearing Optimus and Elita through the shared office wall. And I thoroughly enjoy hearing my mate call my name whenever he overloads.

Yes, life for Jazz and I was overall pleasant and enjoyable as the years passed. We did get into some intense arguments, mainly over work related issues. I'd never let Jazz go on a sabotage mission unless I was happy that the chance of success was of a particular percentage. A percentage that was elevated once he became my bondmate. Of course he'd be equally livid when I was going on a mission that he wasn't comfortable with.

However, no matter how stubborn or pissed off we got at each other, before the mission we were always together wishing the other luck, for a safe return, and expressing how much we loved one another.

That safe return almost didn't happen for me when the war progressed to the point where the Autobots were poised to launch an attack on the Decepticons and take back Cybertron. It was the one time Jazz and I didn't have time to say our goodbyes or I love yous to each other.

It was also the darkest time for the Autobots.

Optimus Prime died along with so many others, me included.

However, just when it seemed the Autobots were on the verge of total defeat a new leader arose. Rodimus Prime led the Autobots to victory. It was because of him that Optimus was brought back, that the Matrix was able to revive some of the fallen heroes.

I was one of the lucky few the Matrix chose to return life to.

I still recall the moment vividly as I came online. Jazz was the first thing I saw above me, tears falling from his optics, his visor was retracted and I gasped as I always did whenever I saw the rich cobalt glow of his optics. We simply held onto each other as tight as we could during that moment. Then I reacted in typical Jazz fashion. Luckily we were in a private room of the medical bay. I vaguely recall Optimus ordering Ratchet, First Aid and the med techs out of the room.

And here we are some one hundred years later on Valentine's Day, on Cybertron. Few Cybertronians celebrate it. Mainly those who'd lived on Earth during a short time before returning to Cybertron once the war was finally over. Jazz and I will always celebrate it as it was our bonding anniversary date.

But this Valentine's Day was to be the start of something new, something special for Jazz and I. The start of the next chapter of our lives. Only at the moment, I didn't realize it yet.

"I'm back!" Jazz shouted, rushing in. "Are ya ok? Ya need anything'? A massage? Energon? A bath?"

"Jazz, I'm perfectly fine," I smiled looking up from my book file. "You were only gone a short while."

"Half a day is not a short while, babe!"

"In case you've forgotten I am a fully mature mech and can manage to take care of myself for short or even long periods of time."

"Things are different now," he continued fretting.

I rolled my optics and then grabbed his hand pulling him onto my lap.

"I'm fine," I reiterated. "We've been through this before."

"I know. But I can't help worryin' about ya…about…ya know…"

Jazz let out a heavy sigh, reaching to stroke my chest affectionately.

"Our sparkling is fine. Ratchet said the gestation period is almost complete and that sometime next week I'll deliver one healthy, sparkling femme."

"I rememba. I was there," he whispered.

"It's not like that last time," I said, pulling him against my chest and holding him close.

Our first sparkling, quite the accident and surprise of a lifetime, didn't make it a quarter of the way through the gestation period. I happened to be the carrier that time and felt the loss so acutely that I collapsed in the middle of session with the High Council and cried myself into stasis.

I was completely inconsolable even by my sparkmate who was with me as we were both high ranking members of the Council. Jazz said he'd never forget it for the rest of his days. He never felt as utterly helpless as he held me in his arms while our sparkling's life force faded.

My love though devastated over the loss as much as me, waited and bided his time before asking me if we could try for another sparkling. Any sooner and I would have told him no. Any later and I would have been begging him for one. My beloved Jazz always had impeccable timing.

It took a few tries for one of us to get sparked up. I'll never forget the look of disappointment on Jazz's face when we discovered he wasn't the one carrying. The memory still makes me laugh. However, his attitude about wanting to carry changed once I hit the midway point of the pregnancy and the mood swings hit like a thunderous electrical storm rampaging across Cybertron.

To my bondmate's credit, Jazz took it in stride and weathered the storm when others, including Ratchet and Optimus, would take off running the other direction when I was in a particularly foul mood. Luckily that period was long over and the only suffering was…

_Clank!_

"Ow," I grimaced feeling a foot or fist thump hard against my spark chamber.

"She bein' lively today?" he smiled, massaging my chest plate.

"Actually, that's the first movement from her all day," I frowned. "She's been unusually quiet since last night."

"Want me to comm. Ratchet?"

"I did earlier. He says its common and to just enjoy it while I can so I've been attempting to read. Between the hot flashes and upset tank I've been having a hard time concentrating."

"An' now I'm home to pampa ya," he grinned brightly. "Let me get cleaned up first an' then I'm all yurs. I'll even make ya some of yur favorite energon treats."

My tank instantly churned at the mention of fuel.

"Please, don't mention fuel!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Be back in a few to massage yur achin' back struts," he purred, kissing my forehead.

I smiled warmly watching him leave the room. A massage sounded like a really good idea. My back struts were feeling achier than usual today. Even my chest felt tight.

My tank grumbled and just like that I suddenly had this overpowering need for an energon treat.

It was the first time all day I felt like refueling. I didn't tell Jazz I purged my morning energon after he left and hadn't refueled since. The poor mech worried almost obsessively about me far too much as it was.

Decision made, I got up and headed over to where the energon and treats were kept. Jazz would need to refuel too anyways as I know he tends to forget when he's overly excited or worried.

While grabbing the energon treats I felt a sudden but very brief burning sensation in my chest that spread to my back. It didn't hurt but it was alarming and unnerving as I had a flashback of the last I felt such a sensation.

On impulse I cried out to Jazz but he didn't hear my call. Trembling, I took the nearest seat before my wobbly legs gave way. My spark started racing with fear when I felt second wave of heat through my chest. This time, terrified, I reached with desperation through our bond to get Jazz's attention.

Two astroseconds later, he burst into the room towel in hand still mostly covered with cleanser, looking frantic.

"What is it?"

"Some…something's wrong…it's like before…when I…"

My vocal processor failed and I burst into tears. I couldn't go through that pain again. Especially not after coming this far, not after feeling my daughter's life force so strongly within my spark as time progressed.

"Shh babe…I'm calling Ratchet. Try ta be calm."

"I can't…I can't go through this again."

"Ya won't," he replied calmly, holding me close. "I promise ya."

"It's my fault," I choked out, clinging to him.

"Ain't nothin' yur fault. Relax. I've got Ratchet on ma comlink. He wants ya to describe the pain ya felt."

"A burning sensation. A really intense heat here and in my back. I felt the same thing when I lost the sparkling. Only this time it was quick and lasted a moment or two."

"He wants to know how many times it happened."

"Twice."

"Anything else?"

"I'm famished!" I answered, grabbing an energon goody.

I sat anxiously, nibbling on an energon treat, waiting for Jazz to respond. My processor raced trying to figure out what I did wrong to harm my sparkling.

"Prowler…babe…" Jazz started and I watched as this huge, dopey grin formed on his faceplates. "From what ya described, Ratchet tells me yuv nothin' to fear. Ya just entered the initial stages of labor."

"You mean…"

"Our sparklin' is goin' to be born today!"

"Really?"

Jazz nodded.

I laughed nervously rubbing my chest, "So that's why I haven't felt her all day?"

"Yup, doc says she's savin' her energy for the delivery. Now ya have two options, we head to Ratchet's medical facility now or ya can stay here at home until yur labor as progressed to the next stage."

"I'd feel more comfortable at the medical facility," I replied meekly, still unable to entirely let go of my fears.

"I understand, love," he breathed, kissing my cheek. "Let me get rinsed off then we'll head over."

Jazz lead me over to the couch, bringing the treats with me, where I could rest comfortably until he was done cleaning up. It was then, while sitting alone gently massaging my chest as another rippling burning sensation dissipated when the realization hit me like a ton of titanium plates.

My sparkling was going to be born! I was finally going to get to see her, to hold her in my arms!

The joy that swelled up within me was…it was indescribable. All my fears seemed to disappear and serene calmness and excitement fell upon me. I didn't know one could be calm and excited at the same time! And under normal circumstances I'm sure I would have blown a logic circuit and crashed.

I reached out over my bond with the little femme nestled against my sparkchamber and felt she too was calm and excited. And I knew then and there. I was prepared to do whatever I had to do to bring this sparkling into the world today and I couldn't wait to do it.

Of course, at the same time the gravity of the situation settled on me, it also hit my sparkmate. Jazz came running out of the shower room, still drying himself and looking nervous as pit! That calmness he had earlier…was gone. That smile he had earlier…was gone as well.

I couldn't help it. I laughed at him.

"I can't rememba, did Ratchet call a transport for us?" he asked, running around our domicile, looking for something.

"Would you like me to call one?"

"Pit no! Yur havin' a sparklin'! Ya need to focus on that!"

"Indeed, I'm quite focused. But I _**can**_ multi-task," I commented getting this incredulous look form my sparkmate. I refrained from laughing and decided to be helpful instead. "What are you looking for?"

"I made this music file for ya. Ya know, to help relax ya during the early stages of labor. But I can't rememba where I left it."

"Check your subspace pockets."

I regretted the suggestion instantly. Anything and everything was suddenly coming out of his subspace pockets. Things that would make some mech's paint peel!

"Ah ha!" he cheered triumphantly holding the music file up for me to see.

Before I could respond that familiar burning sensation hit once again, a bit stronger this time and I hissed at the pain, grabbing my chest. At the same time our transport must have arrived as someone rang the door chime.

In fitting Jazz fashion…he overreacted.

I watched in amusement as my mate tripped and stumbled his way across the room to answer the door. It was a very, very rare occurrence to ever see Jazz so nervous although later his memory would recall these moments as excitement not nerves. For now I found him absolutely adorable and utterly hilarious.

He actually ran out to the transport with the satchel filled with a few items I'd prepared for our sparkling only to forget about me for a minute. Then he came rushing back in looking even more flustered and guilty, apologizing profusely the entire time he escorted me to the transport.

Then once we reached the medical facility and I was admitted, given a private room, and had a quick exam by Ratchet, Jazz finally settled down. He was still nervous but his excitement was starting to return as I could see that dopey grin again. That grinned never left his faceplates as he affectionately attended to any needs I had.

"The temperature ok?"

"Its fine," I sighed, gazing up him lovingly. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I can feel it…right here…every astrosecond of everyday," he smiled, clutching my hand and holding it against his chest, over his spark, with one hand while caressing my face with the other. "Did I ever tell ya how radiant an' handsome ya look as a carrier?"

I smiled. Then the tender moment was ruined. I groaned and hissed, moving from my right side to lay on my left. My chest felt much hotter than before and it was becoming more difficult to stay relaxed.

"Do ya need some more energon nibbles?" Jazz asked, chewing one down rapidly. "Ratchet says ya need to keep yur energy up."

"I'm ok. Just having a hard time getting comfortable," I said, shifting positions once again, trying to lie on my front side. "Massage my back, between the wingjoints?"

"Sure thing babe."

"Primus, that feels good," I moaned, feeling the magnetic pulses caressing my aching back struts.

The good feeling didn't last long.

A sharp intense pain ripped through my chest. It faded as quickly as it struck, leaving me panting and my spark racing. The urge to get up and move was over powering.

"Whoa, whoa! Prowl babe, lay back down!" Jazz exclaimed, clamoring over the bed to chase me down.

"I need to get out of here," I grimaced suddenly feeling too confined.

"Oh, I see we've progressed to the next stage," Ratchet grinned as he blocked my escape.

"Frag you!" I grumbled.

"I care for you too, Prowl," he chuckled. "Now, let's get back in your room so I can examine you, shall we?"

I didn't budged and glared are the CMO, arching my wings up. A posture I normally used when in battle challenging an opponent.

"Relax love, let's do what Ratchet says," Jazz spoke softly, gently taking hold of my hand. "For our sparkling?"

I relented only because of the way my love said 'our sparkling.' It was spoken with so much love and affection. How could I refuse?

"Ok, lay down on the berth," Ratchet ordered.

"No," I firmly replied but then softened my tone. "I can't get comfortable."

"That's fine. Sit or stand then. However, no more energon goodies."

"That's just cruel, Ratch," Jazz protested, massaging my back and helping me to sit on the edge of the berth. Although I think Jazz was enjoying the treats more than I was the past hour.

"However, it's necessary at this point," the medic smiled, placing a small device on my chest. It was magnetic and clicked into place. Then he pulled out a medical datapad from subspace, pressing a few buttons activating the device on my chest. "Another few moments and this will tell me all I need to know about how your labor is progressing. You'll even get to hear your sparkling's spark rate."

Jazz and I shared a look then leaned into one another contently. It'd been a long time since we both heard her spark rate. Jazz often listened to it by pressing his audio receptor against my chest. Although he said it was muffled and hard to here because of my own internal systems.

"As I predicted, you're in the second stage of labor. All your energy levels are in the green. The sparkling is doing splendidly. The contractions you feel will be more intense and start to happen more often during this stage. But you can still move around. Go for short walks. Jazz do not let him walk alone. If you feel drained, sit down immediately and I'll come to you. I'll be closely monitoring you from now on until the third stage of labor."

I glanced down, poking at the device on my chest. Ratchet smacked my hand away.

"Yes, through that. So don't touch it. Now, here…have a listen," he smiled, turning the datapad around.

The display showed two energy signatures and vital signs. Only Jazz and I were focused on our daughter's, watching the pulse wave of her spark rapidly flowing across the screen. Then Ratchet pressed a command and we heard her spark.

Words could not describe how I felt at that moment. The emotions that welled up in me were so raw, so powerful that tears welled up in my optics. When I felt the love, adoration, and gratitude from Jazz over our bond my tears slowly rolled down my face.

"Such sweet music," Jazz murmured, pressing his hand flat against my chest.

"Most definitely one very strong spark pulse," Ratchet commented, moving to the monitor on the wall. After a few commands the monitor synchronized with the datapad. "I'll be able to keep my optics on both of you while performing other duties. Ok?"

I nodded, still mesmerized by the sound of my daughter's spark.

"Remember to refuel Jazz. You're going to need it," were Ratchet's parting words.

And as I sat there with Jazz's arms wrapped around me watching our daughter's pulse rate on the monitor, another fear of mine resurfaced. One that often plagued me before and during this pregnancy.

"Jazz, am I capable of being a good parent?"

"Sure ya are," he replied, kissing the side of my helm. "Ya were Prime's second in command for centuries. Most of that time was like sparklin' sittin'."

"Punishing mechs by sending them to the brig does not constitute experience for sparkling sitting or being a parent. What if she doesn't like me? I'm not exactly parental material."

"Prowl, yur gonna do fine," he insisted, moving to face me. "Our sparklin' already loves ya. We've both felt that. Plus, ya've been a wonderful carrier always payin' attention to the little things."

"I pay attention to everything."

"That's ma point, babe," Jazz smiled tenderly, caressing my face.

"Primus, I don't deserve you," I exhaled softly, resting my head on his shoulder, tears threatening to form once again.

"Of course ya do coz I wouldn't love another as much as I love ya."

I broke down crying, trembling in his arms. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I swear being a carrier means losing all control emotionally and even physically sometimes. My body does what it wants to when it wants to.

"Excuse me, but you have some visitors in the waiting room. Ratchet said it might be a good idea if Prowl went for a short walk."

"Thanks First Aid," Jazz replied, his hand still massaging my back below my wing joints. Once alone again, he pulled back, wiping my tears away. "Come on love. A walk will do us both some good."

I nodded as he took hold of my hand.

The walk did feel good. As did visiting our friends who literally filled the waiting room as there were so many of them. Most were former comrades in arms when we were in the Autobot Army. Jazz and I chose to never lose ties with any of those mechs or femmes.

They were all excited about the sparkling. Many of them volunteered for sparkling duty whenever Jazz and I needed 'alone' time. And gifts. Frag it to pit there were so many gifts for our little femme, and a few 'mature' gifts for Jazz and myself to use when 'alone'.

Over all they were a welcomed distraction from the pain and my fears.

"So what's her name?" Bumblebee asked.

"We haven't settled on one name in particular," I answered.

"Prowler here has a list of names compiled but won't share it with me," Jazz chimed in.

"You've made many contributions to the list, Jazz. Besides I wanted to see her first then decide," I smiled, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Honestly, I don't care. She's going to be the most beautiful sparkling ever," Jazz beamed confidently, sticking his chest out with such pride.

"OW!" I cried out, gripping the arms of the chair tightly as a sharp almost stabbing pain ripped through my chest. It quickly passed only to return with brute force a moment later. This time it felt like something burst within. The pain subsided and I felt an odd warmth flowing between the gaps in my chest armor. "Frag…it feel like something's leaking in there."

"Yur core temperature is really hot now," Jazz exclaimed, pressing his hand against my chest.

I grinded and gritted my denta, clenching my fists. Another wave of pain, coursed through my entire body.

"I think she busted something," I panted and gasped. "Arrgg! Frag it!"

"Uh ho," my bondmate exclaimed.

Jazz pulled his hand away from my chest and I saw it was covering with a slightly pinkish colored translucent goo.

"Primus! The sparkling's coming now!" Bluestreak shouted excitedly.

Two things happened almost simultaneously during the next moment while I was having another contraction.

First everyone in the waiting room got over excited. They were all talking at once, giving me a processor ache on top of the armor splitting pain I was in!

Second, I watched as Jazz's optics widened just before they rolled upwards and turned dark. He fainted, falling to the floor with a loud clank.

Good thing about that…everyone shut up.

"There you are!" Ratchet announced, rushing to my side with a couple of his medical technicians.

"Ratchet…"

"I know, you had to be difficult. You skipped a stage and went straight for the delivery stage! Where's Jazz? Oh, never mind. Get him up!"

"Just like the fragger to do this to me! I'm not delivering this sparkling by myself!" I yelled and then doubled over in pain.

"And you won't have to…"

"Don't patronize me!" I snapped.

"Oh brother, you're worse than some femmes."

"Frag you! OW!"

Now, I used to be the Autobot's second in command. I learned to develop a high threshold to pain. It was required for battle and even torture. But frag it to pit! This pain was like nothing I'd ever experience before! I'd rather have one of my doorwings torn off!

I whimpered. I moaned. I howled. I cursed up a storm. Each step towards the delivery room was excruciating.

"I can't make it," I panted heavily during a brief reprieve, leaning against the wall. "Jazz…where's Jazz?"

"Here love," he answered coming into view looking a bit woozy as he wobbled on his feet.

"I don't want our sparkling born in the hallway," I wept, then scream from another contraction.

"She won't be. I promise," he smiled once the pain subsided then he lifted me up, carrying me the rest of the way.

"Get him on the berth!" Ratchet ordered. "Jazz…"

"I ain't leavin' his side," Jazz growled, gently setting me down.

"I was only going to tell you to hold his hand but stay out of my way while we prep him for delivery," Ratchet smiled. "Prowl, I'm going to give you a very mild anesthetic. It will take the edge off the pain but won't eliminate it completely, ok?"

"Anything! Please," I grimaced, clenching my fist, drawing up my legs. "I take it back…Jazz you have the sparkling!"

"A little late for that, lover," he chuckled.

"Don't lover me, you fragger! This is your entire fault!"

"And I'm rather proud of that fact," he countered, his love for me, for our sparkling swelling within my own spark.

I burst into tears…again.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, relaxing a bit, feeling somewhat relieved.

"No apologies necessary, love," he smiled.

"Feel better?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded.

"Good, now I need you to lean back," he instructed, both him and Jazz helping with my doorwings. The Ratchet adjusted the reclined position of the bed. I wasn't sitting straight up but I wasn't flat on my back either. "There we go. Do you feel comfortable?"

"No," I whined.

"Ratch?"

"This is the best position for him to see the sparkling," Ratchet answered, while hooking me up to several medical devices since he removed the one from my chest. "This next part is the hardest for carriers. But we've gone over it countless times, remember?"

I shook my head. Honestly, I couldn't recall my own sparkday at the moment. My processor was getting bombarded by so many warning signals from my systems. Temperature too high. Spark rate too high. Pain levels well beyond maximum threshold.

"Jazz," I whimpered.

"Shh, babe," he cooed, caressing my chevron. "Yur goin' to have to open yur chest plates so our daughter could be born."

I closed my optics covers, shaking my head. I couldn't do that. She'd be unprotected!

"The sooner ya do love, the sooner ya get to hold her in yur arms," he whispered, kissing my audio receptor. "Ya want that, don't ya, Valentine?"

I nodded my head, nuzzling against his face.

"Oh yes. I want it more than anything," I murmured to him, opening my optic covers to see his own optics gazing affectionately upon me.

"Valentine?" Ratchet questioned quirking an optic ridge. "Oh Primus, it's your anniversary. Congratulations! It seems you'll have double the celebration today."

"Honestly, I don't feel like celebrating anything right now," I groaned, latching on hard to Jazz's hand.

"If you want, I can override and open your chest plating for you," Ratchet offered.

"No, I can do it," I grinded out, riding the wave of pain until if finally past. Each time left me more tired than the last. "When's it going to be over?"

"Soon," Ratchet chuckled. "Now try to relax. Jazz, sooth him over your bond as much as possible. I want you both to be prepared for this. When Prowl opens his chest plates do not freak out. There is going to be some fluid, much like what you see leaking here. It's perfectly normal. Did you read the material I sent you about birthing a sparkling?"

Jazz and I both nodded.

"Good. Now let's deliver a sparkling," he smiled. "On you now Prowl."

I focused inward, feeling the love from my bondmate, feeling the unusually quiet presence of my daughter, feeling the resistance of my transformation systems straining.

'Relax my handsome Valentine,' Jazz whispered over our bond.

With a growl, I fought against my fear, commanding my transformation systems to open my chest.

"IT HURTS!" I screamed, arching my back as the armor seems started to part.

"It's perfectly normal and will soon pass once you've opened up fully!" Ratchet exclaimed, his optics going back and forth from me to the monitor. "But you need to get them open _**now**_!"

With a guttural roar, my chest plating finally opened. The pain passed and I fell back onto the berth gasping to cool my overheated systems. The cool air in the room actually felt good on my internals as Ratchet praised me, his hands were instantly inside my chest working.

I gazed up at Jazz to see those beautiful optics of his welling up with tears. Only he wasn't looking at me but at something in my chest cavity. I looked down. Ratchet was cleaning away some of the excess fluid then his hands moved to reveal the soft, grey flexible, metallic sac the sparkling had been nurturing and developing in.

It was still firmly attached to my sparkchamber and would stay that way even after the sparklings berth for a short time, if all went according to plan. I could see, as Ratchet had told me about the many aches I'd feel during this pregnancy, that many of my components had adapted and moved to make room for the sac to grow as the sparkling within it matured.

But what was most captivating was how the sac expanded and retracted. It was vibrantly teeming with life! Then I noticed there was a small tear in the sac. Pink, translucent embryonic fluid seeped slowly with each contraction of the sac.

I could feel each contraction more intensely now. One after another it seemed. And just when it felt like there was no end in sight I got a break.

"I'm going to make a small incision to widen the tear…" Ratchet started to say but was interrupted when I screamed suddenly, jerking forward. Strong hands, whose I couldn't say, pulled me back down and held me there.

"Primus!" Jazz gasped, mouth a gaped, optics wide and filled with wonder.

I looked through my tears of pain to see the tear widen on its own. Something smooth and curved started pushing its way through.

"Is that….her head?" I grimaced.

"I do believe it is," Ratchet smiled as he and a tech worked to clean up some of the excess fluids that were now gushing out of the sac. "You're doing fine. Next contraction will be bigger."

It hit.

And it _**was**_ bigger.

I threw my head back, squeezing Jazz's hand as tight as I could. I swear I probably broke something in his hand. But he didn't complain one bit as his love and affection kept flowing over our bond, words of encouragement spewed rapidly from his vocal processor.

"That's it babe, you're doing great," he said, caressing my face. "See?"

I looked back into my chest anxiously and gasped, then giggled through happy tears.

Her entire head and shoulders were out now. Though she was thickly covered in embryonic fluids I could see her features clearly.

"She's a lot like you, babe," Jazz wept, kissing my cheek.

Indeed, she had a small chevron on her forehead. Ratchet wiped away some of the fluid to reveal that it was blue, the same blue as Jazz's strips. A blue chevron on a white head.

Another contraction slammed through my chest but I refused to look away. Groaning, grimacing through the pain and tears I watched as Ratchet's hands helped to guide my daughter into our world from her protective cocoon.

It was a sight I was never going to forget as she slowly emerged. Small arms were tucked tightly against her chest. Her hands and fingers that were so tiny and cute were balled into fists. Once fully extracted, little long legs dangled, pink embryonic fluid dripping from tiny peds.

My systems felt relieved and started to cool down finally. A med tech worked quickly to clean up my chest cavity. But my focus was on the sparkling gently laid across my lap for both Jazz and I to see. Ratchet worked diligently to clean her up, suctioning fluids from her mouth and intakes.

"Like you Jazz," I laughed, lightly brushing my finger tips against her small black hands and upper arms. Even her pelvic plating was all black. And she had racing stripes on her chest except hers were red. Then her legs were like mine, white with black calves. "Primus, she's beautiful."

"Ooops, didn't see those on the scan! She takes after her carrier in many ways it should have surprised me," Ratchet chuckled, lifting her up enough for us to see a set of white and black winglets unfold from her back and extend.

"When's she gonna cry?" Jazz asked concerned.

As if she heard, the tiny femme's face scrunched up, arms and legs flayed about, winglets trembled, and her mouth opened wide, crying to the world that she'd arrived.

"That's the most beautiful music I've ever heard," Jazz wept, leaning his head against mine.

"All done, Sir," the med tech announced.

"Thank you," Ratchet answered, carefully wrapping the sparkling in a thermal blanket. "You can close your chest up for now Prowl. All your systems are recovering nicely. I'll give you a thorough exam once you're rested for a while. And here…congratulations on a very healthy sparkling femme."

I was exhausted. I ached all over. But my chest plates had been closed before he finished telling me and my arms anxiously reached for the crying femme. Her cries instantly died down small whimpers once I had her close to my spark.

"Wow," I gasped when big deep cobalt optics locked onto me. "She's got your optics Jazz."

"But she's got your serious look," Jazz giggled, smiling from audio receptor to audio receptor.

The tiny femme warbled at him inquisitively when his finger rubbed under her chin.

"I can't believe she's real, that we created her," I humbly whispered, instinctively reaching out to her over our bond.

Her optics shifted their focus back on me. Then she let out the softest sigh and started purring.

"Ya feel that?!" Jazz asked excitedly.

I nodded, smiling through my tears feeling the unrestraint, unconditional love from her that she had for both me and Jazz.

"I love you too," I smiled, nuzzling my nose tenderly against hers.

"Got a name for the little darling?" Ratchet inquired quietly as if he didn't want to disturb the moment too much.

"Sonata," I answered, keeping my gaze fixed upon my daughter, my finger smoothing over her helm.

I instantly felt Jazz's love, affection, and approval of the name. It was one of many he'd mentioned to me. And it seemed fitting for our beautiful femme.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonata," Jazz whispered, kissing her blue chevron, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The little femme's mouth opened wide and she yawned. Immediately after, her optic covers slowly closed and she fell into her first recharge. "Thank ya so much Prowler. She's the most perfect, best Valentine's gift a mech could ever want."

"Thank _**you**_…my Valentine," I replied, smiling into the loving kiss he bestowed upon me.

* * *

**A/N:**

The name Sonata is a tribute to my mom and her love of music. She played the piano and taught me how to play. One of my favorite pieces to play has always been Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Music is emotion and that one piece has so much emotion in it. I've regretted that over the years I had gotten away from playing the piano. But since her passing I have started playing again. Thanks Mom! I love you, always!


End file.
